


r/JD#265

by InvaildHuman



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Under the Red Hood
Genre: F/F, F/M, Found Family, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2019-11-17 19:07:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 31,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18104594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InvaildHuman/pseuds/InvaildHuman
Summary: His curiosity piqued Jason decided to check out the link first. At first it was only a vague sense of deja vu, the memory close to the surface but just out of reach, as he read on he grew paler as he realized exactly what he was reading.It's about him.Never in his wildest dreams did he think to check if anyone knew about his rebirth. He thought that the League of Assassins wiped everything clean after Talia found him. Boy was he fucking wrong.Jason raked his fingers through his hair, before pulling tightly on raven and white strands. Thousands, hell maybe even millions of people know what happened after he came back. There are people actively trying to find out what happened to him right now.





	1. The mystery from Mystiv 3

Posted by u/hoitem02 57 minutes ago

**Hey fuckers, I came across this mystery I don't think many know of. That is an actual crime because this is the most interesting one I have ever come across. Buckle up mystery junkies, because boy do I have something that will eat you alive.**

Meet the case of John Doe #265 or as I like to call him, The Boy that Fucking Lived.

Here's a quick run down to give you a base amount of knowledge. If your REALLY interested afterwards, there will be links and documents provided down below to get you started. So here's what went down.

On February 15 20XX in Gotham, a boy was discovered stumbling in the road. He was found by a lost couple, Derek Brantley- who phoned in- and his girlfriend. The boy was near death when found and collapsed in front of their car. The boy, JD#265, was soon rushed by paramedics to Gotham General Hospital where he went through extensive surgeries before ultimately slipping into a coma.

#265 was around 13-17 years old with black hair, blue eyes, tan skin (with possible latin or spanish background), and found in a burial suit. He had injuries that would kill most men, let alone a teenage boy, with a fractured skull, bleeding brain, flash burns, a shattered sternum, collapsed lung, and around 40 other fractures. It was guessed he was beaten with a metal object of some sort like a bat, crowbar, or wench. The flash burns were estimated to be caused by an explosion. He had bleeding, muddy, hands and several missing fingernails, under the remaining nails were traces of wood and dirt.

The best hypothesis of what happened to him? He was beaten close to death by an unknown metal object, blown up, then buried alive. He dug his way out of the grave then stumbled for an unknown distance believed to be anywhere from 1 to 15 miles before inevitably collapsing in a road. Fucking wild, I know.

The boy despite everything could still speak, he only said one thing. Bruce. Allegedly before slipping into a coma he finally answered to Bruce being his father. Searches were run for anyone who filed a missing persons report with the first or last name Bruce. Nothing. Fingerprints ran through the system. Nothing. When I say nothing I mean it didn’t exist, this boy had no documents whatsoever to be found.

The police ran a search of 10 miles for any holes or open graves only to come up empty.

John Doe #265 was in chronic vegetative state with limited brain activity, completely unresponsive to any and all stimuli, severe brain damage likely but specifics unknown. He was housed in Huntington Convalescent Home for a roughly a year before disappearing.

JD#265 was gone with next to no trace. They have footage of him leaving the facility and walking 3 1/2 blocks before he disappeared, it was as if he was there then gone. Despite numerous attempts to find him, all came up empty handed.

I stumbled upon this case roughly 2 years ago and I’ve been researching and following along it extensively until now. Now I’ve hit a block and can’t dig up anything else.

I have a lot of questions personally.

1, What happened to JD#265 to put him in such a state?

2, How in the fuck did he survive?

3, Where is he now?

4, Is he still alive?

5, Just who in the hell is JD#265?

My personal theory is child trafficking, that he was bought by someone who tortured him and blew him up before being buried and thought to be dead. Knowing Gotham, his disappearance isn't all that surprising if the person had power and discovered him being alive. As for him living, my leading theory is magic or a superpower (I ruled out Metahuman when I realized it would be recognised with DNA testing), something that either brings him back or keeps him from dying. It may be far fetched but so is damn near every detail of this case.

Okay if you made it this far you must be pretty damn curious as well, all of my links and research are complied in a Google Doc below.

Maybe we can discover what in the hell happened to this mystery boy.

-

10 comments.

-

35 comments.

-

152 comments.

-

238 comments.

-

(4:27 pm)  
**Mystiv3_0** : RED OMG I JUST SAW ROBIN FALL OFF A ROOF AFTER SEEING A CAT

(5:42 pm)  
**Mystiv3_0** : hey dude have you ever heard of jd#265

Jason paused after reading the message, it was a strange change from their topic of Bat sightings. He has found that despite how careful Bruce is, a hell of a lot of people see him doing things and discuss it online. There are weird stories galore. For people who try and keep hush hush, they sure do the strangest things visible to all who look up or have ears.

(His favorite story hands down is of replacement and demon brat fighting each other on a rooftop. Demon brat kicked replacement off of the roof, the little shit -replacement- glided over to the next building before flipping the demon off and they continued shouting at each other from across the buildings. Mystiv caught the whole thing on his phone and after a long day of putting lead in dickwads, it's fun to kick back and watch the two fight each other.)

Jason squinted at the message on his screen, for some reason the numbers struck a cord but he couldn't recognize where he heard it. Curious he responded back.

**RedAnarchy** : I feel like I've heard of it, but I don't know where or how.

The response was almost immediate.

**Mystiv3_0** : dslhgfkl HOE THE FUCJ DO YOU NOT KNOW ABOUR JD#265?!?!?!

Jason rolled his eyes at his friends dramatics, the dude was more dramatic than Grayson, and that was saying something. In the year that they have been talking online he couldn't help but think that him and Dickhead would get along like a house fire.

**Mystiv3_0** : it's only the most popular unsolved mystery on reddit and possibly of all time

**Mystiv3_0** : LINKS BITCH

**Mystiv3_0** _has sent a video_

**Mystiv3_0** : https://www.reddit.com/r/UnsolvedMysteries/agqrs3/hey_fuckers_i_came_across_this_mystery_i/

His curiosity piqued Jason decided to check out the link first. At first it was only a vague sense of deja vu, the memory close to the surface but just out of reach, as he read on he grew paler as he realized exactly what he was reading.

It's about him.

Never in his wildest dreams did he think to check if anyone knew about his rebirth. He thought that the League of Assassins wiped everything clean after Talia found him. Boy was he fucking wrong.

Jason raked his fingers through his hair, before pulling tightly on raven and white strands. Thousands, hell maybe even _millions_ of people know what happened after he came back. There are people actively trying to find out what happened to him _right now_.

He was broken out of his thoughts by a notification, he switched windows back to his chat to see if there was anything else.

**Mystiv3_0** : isn't it crazy!?

Jason sighed before typing out his response.

_**RedAnarchy** is typing..._

-

_Hello everyone out in this mystery filled world! I'm Oli and this is Willow and today on Uncover the World we have one of the strangest and most recent cases we have yet to cover._

_Oli: This is a bit long, so let's jump right in!_

_Oli's voiceover: This case begins on the night February 15 20XX in Gotham, when a young boy collapsed in front of a car driven by a lost couple._

_Derek Brantley and his girlfriend Synthia Neal were on their way to visit her family in Gotham, they ended up hopelessly lost, so the two planned to stop at a nearby gas station for directions. They were only a mile from the gas station when suddenly a boy stumbled in front of their car._

_Synthia is quoted saying, “This boy looked like he was dead, he appeared to be just as young as my little nephew, seeing his battered body was honestly the most terrifying thing I have ever experienced. It made me see just how cruel people could be to children. Seeing him I could just picture nephew in the same place and it made me want to vomit. I wanted to stay with him, just to be sure he survived, I would never forgive myself if I saw a child in such a state and did absolutely nothing.”_

_Derek reported it to the police, before giving his phone to Sythia who told their family they would be late. The paramedics arrived 20 minutes later, and rushed the boy to Gotham General Hospital with Derek and Synthia following along in their car. They stayed for the entirety of the boy's surgeries and were the first to see him afterwards._

_The couple were beyond relieved that he had survived and left a card behind for the boy before leaving._

_Now let's dive further into the boy himself, as well as the injuries he received._

_I'm reading this straight from the Reddit post to avoid misinformation “He had a fractured skull, bleeding brain, flash burns, a shattered sternum, collapsed lung, and around 40 other fractures. It was guessed he was beaten with a metal object. The flash burns were estimated to be caused by an explosion. He had bleeding, muddy, hands as well as several missing fingernails, under the remaining nails were traces of wood and dirt.”_

_Willow: No way! I call bullshit no way a kid survives all of that!_

_Oli: Shhh, Willow. This isn't a creepypasta, there are actual medical records for this kid along with photos, blood samples, and fingerprints. [slides folder to Willow who starts reading it with disbelief]_

_Oli's voiceover: After all of his surgeries, which were thankfully successful, he slipped into a coma. Before we go any further allow me to describe his appearance and show you photos of him taken in his coma._

_[Photos of JD#265 laying in a bed hooked up to IV’S.]_

_His eyes were blue, his hair is black and when he was first found he had a short haircut that became much longer in the duration of his coma. A portion near his forehead on the right side was shaved for stitches. His age is estimated to be anywhere from 13-17 years old with the 15-16 range being more likely from physical appearance alone. His skin tone is a semi golden tan hue, and seeing as it's Gotham he is likely with latin or hispanic roots. He was short for his age and covered in scars older than the injuries that landed him in the hospital._

_Before slipping into his coma the boy would only say one thing, “Bruce.” who was described by the boy to be his father. Searches were ran through the missing persons database for anyone with the first, middle, or last name Bruce who filed such report and found nothing. They next used the boy's fingerprints but again found nothing, as in his fingerprints didn't exist in their system. They also tried facial recognition but didn’t find anything. The final thing they tried was DNA testing which not only came up with nothing in the system, but confirmed him as 100% human rather than Alien or Metahuman. No traces of anything extra in his DNA nor any residue of external energy._

_Willow: No shit, what is he Jason Voorhees?_

_Oli: Honestly that's pretty fitting, we haven't even gotten into how police estimate he received such injuries._

_Willow: Stop dragging it out!_

_Oli: [leans toward Willow with a smile] Who’s the nerd now?_

_Willow: [flips Oli off] Go step on a lego, Olivia._

_Oli's voiceover: What detectives believe happen to this boy goes something like this. He was beaten close to death with a metal object, personally I think it would be a bat. Other possible objects they considered was a crowbar or wrench, but they couldn't conclusively determine which of the 3 did it. Next he was caught up in an explosion, which is the cause of his flash burns and smoke inhalation which hoitem02 left out. After that he was buried alive._

_What I'm assuming is he would have woken up in his coffin, yes it had to be a coffin due to the wood and fabric beneath his fingernails, and dug his way out. His belt was missing from the rest of the suit so it is possible he used that as a tool, but it is more likely it was sheer adrenaline and fear that allowed him to use his fingers. This is what broke his fingers, ripped off nails, and worsened all of the breaks and fractures in his arms and wrists._

_After escaping from his grave, he walked an estimated amount of 1-15 miles before collapsing in front of the couple's car._

_Willow: That doesn’t sound possible. There is no way he had a high enough pain tolerance to do any of that. I think I’m a bit suss about this timeline. Couldn’t he just as easily been in an awful car accident in the forest? Maybe he got out of the car or this ‘Bruce.’ got him out before it exploded, the wood could be from bark and the dirt from crawling._

_Oli: That... is surprisingly plausible coming from you. It is only a theory to explain the injuries, based on injury statistics from crime in Gotham, and what could have inflicted his injuries. 65% of burns from the Gotham area come from explosions from hero villain fights or bombs for example._

_Oli: His injuries could align with a number of things including your theory, this is only the working hypothesis the detectives were working on with this case._

_Oli's voiceover: The couple who found him checked up on him every week after he was found. After 2 months in intense care he was moved to Huntington Convalescent Home where he would remain for the rest of the year before ultimately disappearing without a trace._

_Willow: Dun dun dun. Are you sure that this isn’t a creepypasta on the wrong subreddit?_

_Oli's voiceover: He was basically a vegetable with the official injuries being. A chronic vegetative state with limited brain activity, completely unresponsive to any and all stimuli, severe brain damage likely but specifics unknown. The couple continued to visit him every week even then, leaving cards behind for him for once he woke up. It was a year into his coma, when on one of their weekly visits they found him gone. The sheets were on the floor and the door was wide open when they came over. Doctors reported him being there the day before so it was concluded he disappeared during the night._

_That day it was raining, it made things more difficult but they did catch him leaving. They only managed to follow him form 4 blocks before he disappeared to not be seen on camera again. He appeared to be walking of his own free will, but knowing the world we live in it could have easily have been a number of things._

_After that the couple was frantic to find him, over their year of visits they said he felt like their own child. They paid for missing posters and put up a reward, they did everything in their power to find him, and they are still looking to this day._

_This case is more recent than many that we cover with it only being 4 years since he was first discovered in the road, and 3 years since he disappeared._

_Oli: Now it's time to discuss theories, before we do, Willow do you have anything else you want to throw into the ring._

_Willow: Are we sure he isn't an alien? I don't know a single human that can survive all of that and also magically disappear. He could have teleportation, like he teleported not that far from the car before collapsing, and then after waking up teleported back home. Now he is happily living it up in his space octopus true form battling other space octopi in a area similar to the Colosseum of Rome. [Willow leans back in her chair, smiling]_

_Oli: [staring blankly at Willow] You've done it Willow, I think that is the most insane thing you have ever proposed._

_Willow: Aliens exist! It isn't that far fetched! [Willow waves her hand lazily her smirk growing]_

_Oli: I'm just... going to ignore you and get into the top 3 theories._

_Oli's voiceover: Theory #1- This one was proposed by hoitem02 themself. This is the theory they proposed at the end of their post, “My personal theory is Child trafficking, that he was bought by someone who tortured him and blew him up before being buried and thought to be dead. Knowing Gotham, his disappearance isn't all that surprising if the person had power and discovered him being alive. As for him living, my leading theory is magic or a superpower (I ruled out Metahuman when I realized it would be recognized with DNA testing), something that either brings him back or keeps him from dying. It may be far fetched but so is damn near every detail of this case.”_

_A fact that backs this theory up is the malnourishment that he experienced. It was determined by doctors after checking his testosterone levels and body condition that he has been severely malnourished at a point in his life._

_This points to poverty or abuse, both things that often lead to child trafficking in Gotham. It is also why it is harder to pinpoint his age, seeing as how delayed puberty can stunt growth terribly for those who go through malnourishment. It can end up with you being much older than your physical appearance and looking more youthful than your age._

_It can also lead to mental problems such as having trouble in school, behavioral abnormalities, and poor mental development. I know this is a bit off topic, but is a serious problem that many children in Gotham suffer through. As someone born in Gotham seeing the statics was honestly unsettling._

_An estimated 500,000 children in Gotham are Malnourished due to poverty, and over 150,000 kids end up caught up in child slavery and or trafficking._

_I know this isn't on topic for the case but when I read the statics in correlation to what happened to JD#265 I felt like kids like him deserve so much better. Linked down in the description is a charity for children in Gotham to receive food without being taken away by CPS._

_The reason so many kids don't go to available resources is fear of getting stuck in the system. This place is one of the few that are actually safe for these children and I personally dug into them and visited the location to check. Any money you send this place will seriously help children in need._

_Now, We usually don't have merch but this case has spurred me to create some with the help of the artists linked down below, I know you guys have been asking for it and this seems like the perfect opportunity. For the next 2 weeks all proceeds from any merch you buy will go to this organization and help children in need like JD#265._

_Anyway's back to the theories._

_Theory #2 proposed by LK205s on Reddit:_

_“First off to those of y'all who blame the couple, fuck you. If you read the same things as I did and came to that conclusion go stub your toe on a cactus._

_Now onto my theory. I think it was one of those villains running around Gotham. Not the Joker because that clown is a fucking attention whore, and we'd all fucking know if he did it. Nah, I'm thinking more like Black mask or Two face, the more mob type, they seem like the type of scumbags to do such things to a child.”_

_A point to back this one up is the explosives used on the boy, not just anyone has access to explosives but villains sure as hell do. We've seen them used time and again._

_Theory #3 The couple:_

_Personally, I hate this one and agree with LK205s but it is still the third most popular theory. Some believe the couple were the ones to do this then reported it in order to garner sympathy._

_A point used to back this up is the fact they had a cellphone they could call with, but were supposedly lost without any means of directions._

_Oli: So those are the biggest 3 theories I could find on the thread._

_Willow: What the fuck Oli, my car accident and alien theories were better than those horseshit 3. We usually get better ones, where are all of the aspiring sci-fi and mystery novelists we usually find._

_Oli: Willow, quiet. I also don't quite buy into any of them, least of all the final one._

_Willow: I still stand behind my alien theory._

_Oli: [sighs] Anyways we have been Uncover the World, and I hope you all have a wonderful day. Please consider donating to the charity below and I'll see you searchers next time._

_Oli & Willow: Bye._

24:25 24:25  
>Replay  
Next  
Back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really have no idea where to take this work next.
> 
> Suggestions are welcome for where you'd like to see it go. The ship isn't set in stone either, it may change if someone convinces me otherwise or I don't like it for this story anymore.


	2. Sorry, not a chapter. (I'm kidding it's a chapter plz read it)

Jason stared blankly at the dark screen, the replay option was tempting him because after his second watch he still couldn’t believe it. Someone cared about him, they saw- no see him as a son. Catherine loved him... just not as much as she needed her fix. His birth mother sold him out to the Joker. Then Bruce was the massive dick that he is. (He can't go back to Leslie, no matter how much he loves her. He just can't do that to her.)

Someone out there cares about him enough to search for him after he went missing. To a person who has never had anyone, that means _everything_.

-

Jason isn’t as tech savvy as replacement, but what those idiot bats like to ignore is that he was trained a bat too. Not only that, he was also trained by Talia’s contacts for a year. He may be no Red Robin nor Barbara Gordon, but Jason Todd could sure as hell get the job done.

He researched the Brantley’s, the couple was now married and sure enough they were still looking for him. On their personal social media they always without fail post his missing person poster and info every 15th of a month. On Twitter, Instagram, and Facebook for _years_ every month the same thing would appear, and in February they would celebrate his birthday.

To some it may seem insane to do go to such lengths for a boy you have never even spoken a word to, but the Brantley’s are different. For the first time since he has died

Jason feels familial love, he may have died trying to find the mother he never had, but dammit Jason just wants to talk to them.

But should he risk it? Could he really risk them pulling a Sheila on him and selling him out, or maybe making like Bruce and not loving him after they meet. He groaned, hating being so indecisive. He needs someone to make the decision for him. 

Jason felt around the table for his phone and turned it on, the light blinding him for a split second before his eyes adjusted. He shifted from his uncomfortable lounging in the chair only making it worse, now the arms dug harshly into his side. The position was bad enough, but being as tall as he was he was cramped into the chair only digging further.

He briefly considered getting out of the chair and laying on the bed that was 20 feet away before dismissing it and opening up his text app. There is 14 unreads from Mystiv but he ignores it in favor of the name currently beneath his.

-

**RedAnarchy** _has sent a video_

**Flamethrowerbitch** : istg j if u sent  _another_ vid of u shootin a pic of me i _will_ block u

**RedAnarchy** : Just watch it.

**Flamethrowerbitch** : k be ready 2 b blocked

**Flamethrowerbitch** : dude are you ok

**RedAnarchy** : What should I do, Roy?

**Flamethrowerbitch** : follow your heart jay

**Flamethrowerbitch** : i can't tell you how to feel or what to do

**RedAnarchy** : Nobody but you and Koriand'r have ever cared for me that much. Someone is looking for me Roy, they _want_ to find me.

**Flamethrowerbitch** : like I said follow your heart bro

**RedAnarchy** : You're one sappy bitch.

**Flamethrowerbitch** : bUt i'M Ur sApPY bItcH

**Flamethrowerbitch** _has sent a photo_

**RedAnarchy** : Fuck you, _Speedy_.

**Flamethrowerbitch** : HEY I TAKE OFFENSE _ROBIN_

**RedAnarchy** :....

**RedAnarchy** : Meet me in the Denny's parking lot and we'll fight like men.

**Flamethrowerbitch** : ur on hoe

-

Koriand'r slid a bundle of cash across the counter to a frowning cop, the alien only smiled awkwardly before glaring at her teammates. Jason pointed at Roy, “He set the car on fire!” Roy whipped his head towards Jason betrayal written on his features “What the fuck man! How could you sell me out?”

“It was supposed to be a _fistfight_ Roy! You fucking used alien tech, _and_ you blew up a car!” Roy crossed his arms with a pout, “Well you didn't specify.” Koriand'r hit them both over the head, _hard_. “You are both idiots.” she hisses while manhandling them up and out of the chairs and shoving them out of the open doors.

Roy rubbed the top of his head muttering profanities under his breath while Koriand'r dragged the two of them towards Roy's shitty pickup truck. Roy being the only one of the three that can actually has a driver's license was bullied into the front seat.

“You two are so mean to meee.” Roy whined starting up the truck. Annoying pop music immediately began blaring at car rattling level, he sang to it at the top of his lungs horribly offkey. Jason looked out the window ignoring all the noise just watching the world whip by, colors warping and bleeding together with the occasional sign catching his eye before disappearing behind them.

What _should_ he do?

He wants to reach out to the couple. The two of them cared for him despite never uttering a word to him. He had years with Bruce but the bat failed him in every way when it mattered, from believing him a murderer to not avenging his death. Jason died the last time he tried to reach out to ‘family’. Being so desperate to just have someone he ignored all the warning signs and red flags for just the slightest chance of love. _Heh look where that got him_.

To do or not to do.

Jason has always thought with his heart rather than his brain. He's always felt to hard, quick to do _anything_ for the people he loves only to get indifference in return. He's been betrayed time and again to the point he's just waiting for the inevitable with his team. Getting close is a risk he took and he knows he'll regret.

He has a chance at… something. He'll never know unless he tries.

-

Jason tried for a week to send a message to Synthia or Derek, but every time he would end up chickening out at the last second. The team stuck around, the three of them staying in one of the bigger safe houses he owns. Roy pointedly didn’t comment about how pathetic Jason was being, seeing as how he did the same when he wanted to reconnect with Dinah.

Kori however, had no such qualms.

After a week of moping and indecision Koriand’r finally reached the end of her patience. She calmly laid out an ultimatum after another failed attempt at reaching out, saying that if he didn’t do it she’d tell Dinah who would do it for him.

Jason wanted to argue but knew better, _nothing_ got in the way of Momma Canary. Just thinking of the rib creaking hug she gave him the first time she saw him alive filled him with both dread and joy. He really missed both her and Leslie, he knew she'd probably punch him for making her mourn for years before hugging him, but for now he was content only worrying about meeting _one_  set of pseudo family members thank you very much.

Finally he gathered his courage and bit the bullet. After slight consideration he decided that Synthia would be easier to talk to. Hopefully.

-

**4:28 AM**

Red Anarchy: Are you still looking for information on JD#265?

**9:49 AM**

  
Synthia Brantley: Yes, but don't expect me to believe a word out of your mouth.

Red Anarchy: I happen to know who he is, or was. Just google Jason Todd, or Jason Wayne.

**10:04 AM**

  
Synthia Brantley: Oh my god it's him! How hasn't anyone noticed that he was a Wayne!?

Red Anarchy: Because Jason “died” in a kidnapping gone wrong. Obviously he survived and you found him.

Synthia Brantley: And where are you getting all of this information?

Red Anarchy: Would you be willing to video call? I'll only tell you if you do.

 

-

Jason clenched and unclenched his hand. He knew it was the only way to make her believe him, but it's a weird request surely nobody would accept-

Jason breath caught in his throat before he quickly accepted the call. There in frame was Synthia with Derek close by her shoulder, him looking stern with a flicker of hope in his eyes and Synthia eyeing with with flat out distrust.

“Okay I called you, now what information do you have.” Her tone held no question, it was pure demand. Jason gave a fleeting smile, remembering all the times people have used the voice with him.

Great, now he has her on the call, so what can he show her that will prove his identity. He racked his brain cursing himself for not thinking ahead. Pushing his hands through his hair he felt a familiar scar, one he never could remember getting but now he knew why.

“I do have information for you. Um, sorry I wasn't prepared I just did this spontaneously.” He got two unimpressed stares, “Well uh check the chat.”

He quickly sent a picture of himself just before the pit, taken by Talia it's him sitting in a chair with vacant blue eyes and his dark hair falling into his face. As soon as Derek took in what he was seeing he snapped back to Jason immediately “Do you have him.” He gritted out tone dark with anger.

Jason blanched, fuck he's so bad at this. “No I don't!” He sent another picture this time post pit with his white hair and green-blue eyes, thankfully it was in such a short period of time that he looked largely the same despite the two changes.

He followed it up with one from a year later and another one from a year after that. Before finally he waited for them to catch up with his hair pulled back the reveal the scar the stitches left.

“My name is Jason Todd, my mom died of a heroin overdose and soon after I was adopted by Bruce Wayne. When I was 15 the Joker kidnapped me for god knows what and I almost died in the process. A few months later I woke up in a coffin and wandered around before falling into a road.” He knew he was rambling but God he wanted them to believe him. He doesn't know why two people he has never met before today _matter_ so much to him, but they do.

Synthia seemed like she wouldn't believe it before something clicked and her eyes welled up. Derek however, stared at him with disbelief, “You can't _seriously_ expect us to believe you, for all I know you could have just googled all that.”

Jason racked his brain for a better proof of identity, “I could do a blood test and have my fingerprints checked against the ones on file. If that isn’t good enough I could-”

“Stop Derek, I believe him. That's _him_.” she breathed the last word, voice soft with what he could almost call love. Derek looked like he was struggling not to give in, “Why now.” He demanded eyes narrowed, “Why after _4 years_ have you decided that right now is the best time.”

Jason looked away, “To be honest I had no idea that there was anyone looking for me. I lost 2 years of my life after the Joker. After that I was just… angry. Mad that my so called father left me to die then replaced me.” He didn't know why he was telling them any of this but once he started the word kept tumbling out.

“He never loved me. I was just the street rat, a knock off of his better son that left him. I was just a failure that could never live up to what he wanted. And when I failed one too many times, he replaced me. He got someone better. Someone smarter and more civilized, who didn't have the dirty Crime Alley drawl or-” Jason cut himself off with a frustrated growl. He felt that familiar bubbling rage rising beneath the surface, waiting to boil over.

“Jason.” His name had never sounded so _right_ before, she said his name and it felt like coming home. All of his anger-hurt- _rage_ -pain fizzed away into nothing but a bad memory. He turned back to the screen, the two of them looking at him and he just _knew_ that they believed him.

“We found you.”

-

After that they talked for a few more hours with Jason promising to book a flight to Bludhaven and visit them by the end of the week. When he finally left the room he felt _lighter_ than he had in years, like he finally took off chains that have been holding him down.

He couldn't get rid of the dopey grin as he walked into the living room flopping onto the couch, uncaring that he kicked Roy in the side. Roy of course did care, “What the hell! Jay you made me drop my poptart! _How dare you_ commit such a-”

Koriand'r floated over the the two of them from her spot by the window, she hovered cutting off Jason view of the roof with her own body. “So.” She drawled looking like the cat who got the cream, a smug smile on her face.

Jason groaned, “Okay. Fine. You were right! Happy?” Kori hummed before nodding in satisfaction, “So I'm going to Bludhaven go see them. You two wanna come with?”

Roy glomped on him cooing, “Of course we'll come Jaybird.” He nuzzled his cheek against Jason's side while Jason ignored him waiting for Kori's response. She simply nodded before joining the dogpile, starfishing partially on Roy and on Jason himself.

Jason for his part only groaned, he accepted his fate to being beneath a squirming Roy and way too hot for comfort Koriand'r.

Despite himself he could couldn’t fight back the beaming smile taking over his face nor the elated laugh bubbling in his throat, feeling more _free_ then he'd been in years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Imma try updating this pretty often, at least once a week. I have the next chapter done already so I just have to edit and post it. Happy April Fools day lol.


	3. (Interlude) Butterfly wings

Jerica sighed, leaning her head back against the surprisingly clean wall of the girls restroom. Everything hurts but at least her arm is in a sling now. She carefully got up trying not to aggravate her injuries further.

Heading to the sinks something caught her eye. A piece of paper taped to the mirror with little red tearable strips on the bottom.

-

 **“DOMESTIC VIOLENCE | HUMAN TRAFFICKING | SEX TRAFFICKING | SLAVE LABOUR | ABUSE”**  
(It's not your fault)

Scared to go home? (¿Tienes miedo de ir a casa?)

Need help? (¿Necesitas ayuda?)

We will help you! (¡Te ayudaremos!)

**Do this: (Haz esto)**

  * Tear off strip (Arranca una tira)
  * Give it to any staff member (Pasa esto a algún empleado)
  * We will help you (Te Veremos en privado)



Human trafficking hotline : 1-888-373-7888

-

Jerica gapes at the paper, unable to tear her eyes from it. She _looks_ at herself in the mirror, the stitches on her forehead, cast on her arm, the ache between her legs. Slowly with a shaky hand she rips off a strip, leaving without even using the bathroom.

She hides the slip in her sleeve, looking around without being inconspicuous. Jerica spots two staff members having a conversation by a door, she quickly raises the options between giving up or interrupting.

It takes a second before she decides on the later. Slowly she inches towards them. One of them notices and stops talking, “Can I help you?” she asked with an easy smile. Jerica almost melted with relief that the woman wasn't angry with her.

After a quick glance around she hastily pulled the slip of paper from her sleeve and thrusted in their direction. The woman nodded with sympathy and understanding, “Is your abuser here with you?”

Jerica flinched at the word but nods. The woman- Kathy, her name tag says- tells her to wait there while she gets Leslie. The man she was talking to- Michael, gives her a kind smile. “If you want we can go into this room,” he gestures to the door behind him “for further privacy.”

If she goes in there is no chance of David overhearing, but she might not hear him call from behind the door. Jerica shakes her head, she just can't risk making him even more mad.

Michael nods and stays quietly by her side, after a minute of waiting Leslie came down the hallway with Kathy by her side. Leslie kept a respectable distance between them when she came to a stop. The smile she gave was barely a quirk of her lips before slipping into the professional mask of a doctor.

“Your name is Jerica Smith right?” Leslie asks while flipping through pages on her clipboard and posing her pen to write.

“Y-yes.” Her voice cracks and her throat feels like it's on fire, she blinked back tears from the pain, but she'll just have to deal with it if she wanted to escape. Leslie looked concerned while she wrote down her name.

“What is your situation?” Jerica shifted uncomfortable to talk about it when David could be listening down the corner. She glanced behind her before speaking in a soft voice just above a whisper, “My husband... has been hitting me and m-my daughter for years. I try to keep her safe b-but he still gets her.”

Jerica fights her every instinct to run away and not talk, she has to save her kids from growing up like this. It’s bad enough that Susan gets hurt, she wouldn’t forgive herself if he touched either of her daughters. Leslie nods writing it down, “Do you want me to call the police or deal with it in a more private manner.”

Jerica quickly told her “No police!”, Leslie flips to a different paper and jots something down before tearing it off. The doctor hands her the phone number with a weary smile like she's done it too many times to count.

“That's Robin's number, call or text him if you want either him alone or him and Batman to deal with it.” Jerica looked at her, shocked at what she held in her hand. Her eyes burned with tears she finally let fall, Susan and Penelope could make it out of this safely!

“Thank you.” She whispered clutching the small piece of paper to her chest, the three of them gave her a parting smile before leaving into the door.

Jerica stood there for a moment before wiping away her tears, she tucked piece of paper safely into the space between her casted arm and the fabric of the sling. Instead of heading back to the waiting room with dread, she felt a flicker of hope she hasn't had in years.

-

Jason was finishing up his homework for science when he got a text to one of his burner phones. He quickly pulled it out from under his mattress. The one lit up with a text notification had a red phone case, _So it's from a victim at Leslie's._  He thinks to himself.

Jason was honestly surprised at how often he got contacted after making the suggestion to Leslie. It's only been in effect for 3 months and he gets a call or text at least once a week. It still upsets him that so many people have to go through this.

He closed his science book with the unfinished paper bookmarking his place. Going through the several passcodes he finally opened the phone to the text app.

-

 **Unknown Number** : Hello my name is Jerica, Leslie said you could help me?

 **Me** : Yes I can. Would you like me to do it with the ol’ Bat.

 **Jerica** : Could you do it alone? Batman being there would draw too much attention from criminals.

 **Me** : I can do it tonight, and take you to a safe women's shelter.

 **Jerica** : Do they accept children?

 **Me** : Yes they do. They can set you up with a job as well.

 **Jerica** : Thank you so much Robin!

 **Me** : Please send me your address and it will be taken care of.

 **Jerica** _has sent a photo._

-

Jason closed his eyes to stomp down the bubbling anger. This is the _14th_ mother to contact him, _14 families_ stuck under the thumb of an abuser. Why was the world so damn cruel. He presses the heels of his palms to his eyes until the pain was enough to cool the rising fire bubbling. With a few more deep breathes he deems himself calm enough to work.

He copies the address down on his main phone in a new document for this case, before lifting his mattress to put it in its place. He picks up the one with a white phone case, and sure enough there's a new message. Jason goes through the motions of transferring the information Leslie sent from that one to his case folder. He might as well finish up his homework before patrol, he could research this Jerica properly once he's done with his Chem homework. He breathes in deeply and lets his lingering anger fade to focus on the mindless task before him.

-

It was 10 pm AKA suiting up time. Jason stopped next to Bruce, who was in all of his gear sitting at the computer. Bruce grunted without looking away from what he's working on. Glancing at it, he seems to be tracking Penguin and his latest scheme. Tabs overflowing multiple screens, Jason looking them over and piecing together the cohesive case with practiced ease.

“I've got a case to handle alone. It shouldn't take longer than an hour. Civilians, no resistance expected but proceeding with caution. I'll send you the location, detestation, and case file once I get there. If you've gotta come, stay in the background and don't get spotted. Overall low profile, level 2 at most.” After going through the mental checklist of details to request a solo patrol, he pauses for Bruce's answer. Even if he says no, they both know Jason would go anyways. Just like they both know Bruce will be following him, even if he was doing a 'solo' patrol. Sometimes he doesn't know if he finds it suffocating or comforting, right now it's leaning more towards you're-pissing-me-off-back-the-fuck-up-Bruce territory.

Bruce takes a minute to think it over, they both know it's purely for show and that he caved pathetically sooner, before giving him the go ahead. Jason leaves to get suited up sending a quick text to Jerica to get herself and the children- 2, both girls, relatively young, untrained, biological- ready to leave. He gets a response of thanks before he gets on his bike.

Jason drives half way there, parking the bike in an alleyway and activating the anti-theft security measures, but leaving it on standby ready to come to his location at a single command. Shooting of a line from his grappling hook he quickly got pulled upward before getting himself up the final bit. With a smile he took off across the rooftops to the address. He's careful not to get too caught up in the freedom running across the rooftops give him, never letting the blood rush to his ears to keep them sharp for signs of distress. Controlled euphoria is all the rage for vigilantes these days.

He stopped on the building across from where Jerica lives. Pulling the phone from his pouch he told her that he was there, and to either get to a fire escape or go to the rooftop.

He waited a few minute before a woman with chocolate brown hair came out. Jason quickly cataloged her injuries -stitches on her forehead, broken arm, bruising faintly darkening around her neck, walking with a slight limp indicating leg injury or pain  _elsewhere_ \- before turning his attention to the two girls -both unharmed, visibly at least- she's holding the older girls hand who holds onto her little sister. The younger one looks tired while the older glances around with wary eyes. All three of them have backpacks on.

Jason quickly calculated the best path to take without scaring them into making too much noise. He landed quietly, but not silent to alert them to his presence, on the door to the rooftop access, “Robin at your service.” He was quiet but loud enough to carry in the otherwise silent air. Jerica and the older daughter flinched, Jason pretended not to notice keeping the bright smile on his face and capping his rising anger.

Jerica turned fully towards him, she jerked her head from him to the ground. “I'll take you down one at a time to avoid... _unwanted_ drawing attention.” She gave him a look of gratefulness and understanding.

Jason started with the older daughter- Susan Smith, 7, straight A student- who was wary and tensed when he held onto her around the waist, even withe telegraphed movements and her approval. He mummers a quick apology before repelling downward and leading her to the alley behind the building. He repeated the process for the other two before signalling them to follow him.

They trailed faithfully behind him while he took them further away from the building, stopping for a break when they got a few more buildings away. Jerica looked liked she was in pain from walking with the younger one- Penelope Smith, 4- in her arms who'd fell asleep minutes after they got to ground level.

“I could carry her the rest of the way.” He offered. Jerica eyed him for a second before passing him her daughter awkwardly with her single functioning arm. He hefted her up adjusting her so she was secure in his arms. They continued silently before finally reaching an alleyway two and a half blocks away from the building.

“Are we far enough away that I can call Batman, or do you wanna to go further away?”

Jerica motioned that here was fine. Jason tapped his comm, “B, can you send the batmobile to my location. Destination is in the file.” Bruce gave him an affirmative, cutting it off soon after the whirl of a car engine starting.

Susan looked less wary and more curious, “You have a file on us?” Jason gave her a so-so motion with his free hand, adjusting his grip on Penelope thoughtlessly.

“Whenever I do a solo mission I have to give Batman information on what's happening so he can assist me if needed.” He doesn't mention that as soon as Jason sent the file Bruce probably researched the hell out of them to assure it wasn't a trap.

As if Jason hadn't done the same.

The girl nods looking satisfied and Jerica’s rigid form relaxed slightly at his words. The three of them waited in silence until the batmobile came to a stop in front of the alley's entrance.

The door opened on its own showing off the sleek spacious interior, Jason went in setting Penolope down in a seat, before rummaging around the trunk for a car seat. He installed it with practiced motions before strapping the sleeping toddler in it.

Jerica was gaping from the entrance of the alleyway, Jason snickered at her expression before stepping back and motioning for her to go inside. Once Jerica and her daughter were safely inside Jason closed the door and flipped over the top of the car to the other side.

Slipping into the passenger seat he looked over see if Bruce came or not. He was pleasantly surprised to see him there and looking at Jason with a soft smile. The soundproof heavily tinted partition was up, so Bruce slid off his cowl showing the sincerity in whatever he'd say “I’m proud of you Jaylad.”

Jason's heart skipped a beat, happiness creeping in. Bruce didn't say anything else, sliding the cowl back on and starting up the car. He didn't say anything because those words alone held so much more.

Jason grinned like a maniac the whole way the the women's shelter, his happy mood remaining for the rest of the week.

-

Jerica watched the corner the batmobile disappeared around moments ago, as it finally sunk in that she and her children were safe. A happy smile crept on her face even as tears fell down uncontrollably, Susan took her hand and squeezed it giving a watery smile of her own.

Jerica dropped to her knees ignoring the pain it brought pulling her daughter into a tight hug one armed hug, “It's going to be okay sweetie.”

For the first time in years Jerica believed her own words. Susan sobbed into her shoulder, clutching even tighter. Once they ran out of tears Jerica wiped Susan's away and lightly tapped her nose. Susan let out a giggle, smile light and unburdened for the first time in so long. Jerica got up helping Susan up, the little girl reaching down and picking her sleeping sister up in her strong thin but strong arms.

Together they walked up to the door, Jerica opening it and walking in with Susan and Penelope right in front of her.

She sends a silent thanks to Robin, swearing to never forget his kindness.

Putting a hand on her stomach she knew the perfect way to honor him, Robert or Robynn would make beautiful names.

-

(Little did Jerica know that in less than a years time her saviour would die. Her daughter growing up on stories of a kind Robin that disappeared.)

(Leslie no longer hands out the phone number, she instead helps them best she can in honor of Jason. Each red slip she gets she has to push through her pain, remembering the boy who started it.)

(Jason's burner phones all sit under his bed, dead, but chock full of messages from the people he helped asking if he’s okay. They remain unmoved for 4 years, waiting to be used again.)

-

Jerica smoothed down her pantsuit jacket, trying to avoid shifting in her seat too much. She glance down at the picture of her desk instantly feeling a wave of calm wash over her. The smiling faces of her three girls in Robin onesies never fails to make her grin.

Susan’s 11 now and takes being a big sister even more seriously than before, constantly doting on Penelope and Robynn. Penelope has grown into a terror, mischievous and energetic while also being kind. Her precious Robynn is coming close to 5, the little princess is so sweet they can't help but be wrapped around her little finger.

And it's all thanks to that young boy with a bright smile and quiet steps, with a lower Gotham accent and kind tone. Today will be dedicated to his memory, she has a feeling if he was still around he'd be in her shoes. He'd be establishing ways to save people, call it mother's intuition but she just knows what kind of boy he was. Maybe she's making something out of nothing, but Jerica has this gut feeling that he was so much more than what she saw. 

She crossed her legs looking flipping through the folder one last time. A knock at the door tells her it's time. Jerica will implement the Bluebird project if it's the last thing she does. 

The strips that once saved her life changed from the bright Robin red to the kind blue of the teenagers eyes. This program will save thousands of victims if done right. Jerica _will_ make sure it goes right.

She smiles bright like he once did for her and opens the door, walking down the hall side by side with her assistant. It's showtime.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to kinda explore the fact that Jason is raised to be observant and well a detective. Did it come out mkay? Also if you want to know the timeline... uh idk. I'm really just winging it and if it's wrong who cares tbh, I don't have the kinda time to go through all that and find out a timeline that probably hasn't been canon in 2 reboots...
> 
> ((So I actually wrote this chapter before chapter 2, the cliffhanger was unintentional oops. Anyways~ there will probably an interlude every few chapters exploring Jason's robin days and how he effected people. Maybe some interlude's of JD#265 fanatic's... who knows))


	4. Sweet sun

Wednesday was a flurry of motion, the teammates gathering essentials and not so essential things. Roy in particular packed a lot of things he apparently couldn’t part with for a week at most. His bags were full, bottomless pits. Jason doesn’t _want_ to know what resides in those pocket dimensions. Roy could be keeping a dog in there for all Jason knows, sounds like something Roy would do…

The thought wouldn’t leave Jason. He kept looking back at Roy's bags, hoping to god that some poor poodle isn’t suffocating in there. They packed their shit up in Roy’s pick up truck and set off to Bludhaven.

It took 10 minutes of constant ear grating pop music for Jason to finally crack, “Do you have a dog in your bag?” he questions. Koriand’r looks at him like he’s a special kind of stupid, which isn’t fair because it’s a legitimate question! Roy takes the brief pause in between songs to look Jason straight in the eye and deadpan “Yes.”

Kori’s face has morphed into this beautiful mix of why-the-hell-do-I-hang-out-with-you and please-don’t-encourage-his-delusions. At that moment a small little yip comes from the only bag kept inside the pick up, one of Roy’s many bottomless pits. Kori looks from the bag to Roy, “You didn’t…” her voice is so dead and resigned.

Roy only smiles and continues singing when the next song plays. Jason can’t tear his eyes from the dog bag, does it have water or food? How big is the pocket dimension? Is it enough for an Irish Wolfhound? Is it just a dog in a bag or is it in some dog paradise pocket dimension?

“What’s the dog’s name?” Jason squints at the bag he swears moved an inch on it’s own. He never gets an answer. The next 10 minutes of the drive were filled with Jason asking questions about the dog and Roy singing with a smirk.

In the final 15 minutes Jason couldn’t keep avoiding what he was really thinking about. He’s about to meet the Brantley’s, they seemed to like him well enough during the video call but what if he meets them and they hate him. _What if they betray me?_

Jason would never admit it but he didn’t bring his team just for the hell of it, he brought them in case things go sour. Nothing good ever happens to Jason without a price. All good things come to an end, and nothing Jason has ever lasts long. He only has it long enough to want it, only to have it taken away.

He brought his team for emotional and physical support a ressurence that things will go okay. It isn’t working.

He can see the park coming into view, Roy masks surveying for enemies and anything off with searching for the parking lot. He slowly circles eyes narrowed and flicking every which way, once a vigilante always one. There’s a reason people don’t get out of this no matter how much they lose to it. It slowly becomes you. So ingrained into your every action that it’s all you are.

It’s why when asked who you are most vigilante would say their codename rather than given name. Bruce isn’t a good dad because Bruce doesn’t exist anymore, he’s only Batman with Bruce as an alter ego. Batman needs a good sidekick and son, and Jason doesn’t live up to that as a failed Robin.

The car pulls to a jerked stop breaking Jason out of his thoughts. Man he’s been really spacey lately _, being unfocused can get you killed._ Jason scans the park, it’s a sunny day and there are plenty of children running around. He spots two bikers, a single jogger. Some parents are milling around near their respective kids, a few clustered together in what has to be a shittalking gossip mom cult.

Finally his eyes land on two figures on a bench with a dog happily running around behind them. Synthia’s curly dark hair is pulled into a messy bun, her clothes casual. Derek has a hat on to block out the sun, and a shirt with a stupid graphic he just knows is there from living with idiots his whole life.

Roy gives him a shove towards the door before reaching back for the dog bag. He holds it in the air and it shifts on its own, “I'll show you what's inside if you get your ass out.”

Jason gets out of the car but waits to see what poor dog Roy shoved in there. He carefully reaches inside- and Jason swears there were sparkles!- his hands coming out with a fluffy white Pomeranian. Kori's eyes bug out, Jason's jaw dropping slightly before he points at Roy hissing a quiet “I fucking knew it!”

The dog shakes itself and stretches, unbothered by its place hovering in the air. Roy coos at it and puts it in his lap before shoeing Jason away. “A deal's a deal Jaybird!” he singsongs petting the fluffy dog.

He doesn't want to move, but he's nothing if not faithful to his word. He tears his eyes from the spoiled looking dog and back to the park. If Roy thinks Jason isn't going to investigate that pocket dimension he is dead wrong.

Jason walks down the dirt path with the sun bearing down on his eyes, while his mind is plagued with doubts his posture is nothing but easy confidence. God if only he was actually that calm. _Fake it till you make it, Jason._

He approaches the bench with a smile, careful to make his footsteps heard. The couple that was talking together turn their focus to him, Derek’s face turning into an easy smile and Synthia shooting out of her seat to drag him into a hug that rivals Dinah’s. She holds him close and whispers a, “It’s wonderful to finally meet you Jason.”

Jason wraps his arms around her feeling all the mounting anxiety he had fade away. Synthia just seemed to have that effect on him. Another pair of arms join the two of them and Jason just feels at home. Like all the stars aligned for once in his life, a pattern just for him.

While people have loved Jason before, nobody has ever loved him. He has never been someone's number one, the person that they'd do _anything_ for. The kind of love that knows no bounds, where a person would cut someone down or throw them self into danger for their loved one. _That_ kind of love is something he has only been given a poor imitation of before.

Synthia radiates this utter adoration that has never been _Jason’s_ before. Her devotion and warmth is so palpable he can taste it on his tongue and feel it like a tangle essence in the air.

Derek's love is just as loud as Synthia's. It surprises Jason because Bruce was always this quiet from the sidelines kind of love, but Derek's strong arms wrapped around him and his wife spells out an entirely different _love_. While Jason has always chased after a mother, he never expected to have a father.

The Brantley's hold him and they don't let go.

-

Synthia takes his scarred callused hand in her own and pulls him back towards the bench, Derek's hand on his shoulder would normally make him feel trapped but it just doesn't. They sit down together and Derek lets out a shrill whistle, their dog- Col, from what he can see from the tag- bounds towards the bench.

The Kerry Blue Terrier starts sniffing Jason's pant leg before looking up at him tongue lolling out of his mouth, tail wagging. Jason land down to pet the soft fur with his unoccupied hand, Col bumping his head into Jason's hand as if asking for more.

Derek quietly chuckles, “He's such a brat.” his voice is nothing but fond as he reaches down and scratches Col’s back. Synthia hums before making a startled noise, “Oh!” she reaches into the bag laying by her side on the bench. It’s a faded beige messenger back, relatively empty seeing as it doesn’t bulge, nothing dangerous from what he can tell at first glance. His hand on Col stills while he waits for what comes out. It’s a trap, run away, run away, get away before they hurt you too! His mind screams at him.

She pulls out a stack of papers, individually they look quite thin, not long enough to hold much in the way of words. The stack is quite tall despite the relatively small size of each paper, the way they are folded indicates cards. He watches curiously while Synthia fidgets with the cards, taking them randomly from the middle or bottom shuffling the order again and again. She bites her lip eyebrows furrowing looking intently at the stack before her face melts into a smile.

“While you were in the hospital, Derek and I would visit every week. We wrote you many cards over the time in your coma. These are some of the earlier ones.” She looks through them again and pulls one that ended up near the bottom putting it on the top of the stack. She taps the homemade card with her yellow painted nail, “This is the first one we ever left you.”

Synthia hands him the stack and Jason holds them like delicate relics. His hands have always been good at destruction and violence, his body has always been a weapon to be turned against scum. Bloody hands weren’t meant to hold precious and pure sentiements of love such as the ones in his hands. Col boofs unhappily at the loss of attention, he faintly recognizes Derek tutting and pulling the dog from the ground into his lap, but his focus is solely on the white card.

Someone doodled over the white printer paper, soft flowers decorating the bottom half of the card with a piece of thin black tape separating it from the bold black lettering on the top. It’s the classic “Get well soon!” in loopy script. The amount of time and care that went into the cover touches Jason’s heart.

He opens the card carefully not wanting the ruin the beautiful thing. The left side has a neater script with a few loops and flourishes while the write has smaller more compact handwriting, signed Derek and Synthia respectively on each side.

Jason reads the left side first, while Derek had less to say than Synthia his words were utilized perfectly. He made use of the space he had and with beautiful flowy script he wrote a heartfelt get well soon that felt personal. When he finishes he turns his attention the Synthia’s side, he can’t tell if she naturally writes that small or if she wanted to cram as much as she could in on a single side.

Her side was equally as personal. It astounds Jason that these two cared that much for some random teenager they found in the middle of the road. How could two strangers possibly give this much to someone that couldn’t reciprocate?

“Why did you two care so much,” He finds himself asking, his eyes flitting over both of their words. There is no sane reason to do all of this for some random person, it just doesn’t make sense! His mind keeps it’s jaded hissing that this is all a trap to lure him into a false love.

“Why the hell did- no do you two care for me when we hadn't even spoken a word to each other!” His voice breaks but he doesn't look back at them, instead tracing looped letters and rigid characters with his eyes. A warm hand lands on his shoulder, it's large but soft uncalloused by weapons or other things.

Derek speaks, “Jason… To be honest there is no reason we could give that makes sense. We spent a year by your side wishing that the next time we visited you'd be awake. We may have never spoken to you, but we came to love you.”

Jason laughs, bitter and broken. “You don't know me. You only like the idea of me! Back then I may have just been some kid that almost died, but I've done bad things since then. There's so much blood on my hands-” his breath hitches when the hand just squeezes. Another one wraps gently around his wrist, bright yellow reflecting in the sunlight.

“We don't care about that Jason. We just- we want to know you. Sins and all.” Synthia's voice is soft yet stern, she won't let him run away from them.

Jason's breath hitches, his eyes warm. He's only cried 3 times since he was dying in a warehouse giving into his fate of dying with the woman that betrayed him. Never once have his tears been of happiness since then.

The tears fall and are quickly wiped away by warm hands, he doesn't know who it was but all that matter is that someone did. When was the last time someone did that for him?

The dam broke and for the first time since he mourned for his overdosed mother, he let it all out. All the built up sadness, longing, anger, loneliness, and pain all washed away by warm caring hands.

He broke down with two people willing to pick him back up. It meant everything.

-

**February 15,**

_John, my name is Derek Brantley. My girlfriend and I found you in a road, we really hope you get better. The police are looking for ways to locate your family, or what did that to you. I hope to god that they arrest whatever monster did that to a child like you. They should be buried so deep that when you finally open your eyes you'll never see them again. Sorry if that came off as too much, it's just disgusting and heartbreaking you went through so much._

_-Derek Brantley_

_Hi John, I'm so glad your finally reading this! I have no idea how long it will take before you open your eyes, but I'm glad you did. Last we heard you had slipped into a coma, I hope that you wake soon. They said that it's a miracle you survived, I just hope that miracle extend to you waking up again. The doctors didn't have hope, but I do. You're a survivor, my god are you a survivor. You went through so so much John, I just hope that when you wake up you'll be surrounded by your family that the police found. You deserve so much love after what you went through._

_-Synthia Neal_

**February 31,**

_I'm so sorry John. They said they couldn't find you anywhere. Even if you don't have a family Synthia and I will stay by your side until you wake up._

_-Derek Brantley_

_The Police said that nobody with the name Bruce has filed a missing person’s report that fits your description. They gave up after not being able to find any prints that match yours in the system. Like Derek said, we will stay with you until you wake up. It’s the least you deserve after all that._

_-Synthia Neal_

**June 22,**

_I proposed to Synthia yesterday. Hopefully you can wake up before the wedding? We’d make you a part if you wanted to be. Maybe the ring bearer? They say that you probably won’t wake up seeing as it’s been 5 months, but Synthia and I know that you will. Preferably before our vows are exchanged._

_-Derek Brantley_

**August 3,**

_We adopted a dog! He’s actually named after you. We don’t know your true name so we named him after your John Doe number, 265. His name is Col. He’s a beautiful little puppy, so full of energy and so sweet. If the hospital didn’t have a rule against dogs, we’d bring him to meet you. I hope this picture will make you happy when you see it._

_-Synthia Neal_

**December 21,**

_Happy Holidays John. We’re spending Christmas with my family, but Derek and I will spend Christmas Eve with you. You deserve to have someone to spend Christmas with, even if we aren’t your family, and you're not awake yet. They say coma patients can hear things outside, hopefully our talking to you makes you feel less lonely._

_-Synthia Neal_

**January 3,**

_Happy New Year! It’s been close to a year since we first found you. My New Year’s wish was for you to wake up. It may sound odd, but I’ve really come to love coming to visit you every Friday. It makes every week brighter, even if you can’t reciprocate. When you wake up, hopefully we could make up for lost time?_

_-Synthia Neal_

**January 10,**

_So today Carla was so sweet, the little kitten was so calm! She just curled up on Derek and slept for hours, he was so stubborn not to move that he ended up stuck there well past midnight. I wish we could just steal her from my sister. The fluffy little princess would be adorable and bratty, just perfect. 2 weeks ago I was telling you about how Col turned into a spoiled brat, is it my fate to be surrounded by spoiled animals? Oh well, I love them. Derek wants to try and smuggle Col or Carla in at some point, maybe on the day we found you?_

_-Synthia Neal_

(The final letter is addressed a single day later. It has tear stains on each side and for the first time in half a year the couple share a letter instead of having separate ones. Many of the word are warped, Synthia’s is hardly legible with all the shaking, Derek’s normally flowery font is gone. Never would there be a letter in the four years after his disappearance.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so incredibly sorry I was late to update! My life got in the way and this chapter was kicking my ass to write. I tried making it longer to make up for it! I ended up splitting this chapter in half in the end bc the later part was taking so long and I'd rather update with half then make you wait any longer for the whole part.


	5. (Interlude #2) Daily grind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp. I randomly decided to write an interlude at 1 am and ended up with this 4k update. Hope you enjoy! I'll edit it when I wake up.

Noah screamed when a hand grabbed him by the hood of his stolen jacket, the neckline was uncomfortably digging into his neck while he dangled in the air. This is it! He's going to die! “Lemme go!” he screamed kicked the air, trying desperately to escape his fate.

“Woah woah, kid! Calm the fuck down.” The voice is young and thick with that familiar street rat accent. He’s still scared, but at least he probably won’t die. The most that’ll happen is the kid’ll tell him to scram or take some of Noah’s supplies.

Noah twists to looks at who caught him and his breath gets knocked out as his eyes widen, “R-robin!?” he screeches. The sidekick smiles and puts him back on the ground, “The one and only.” He says, ruffling Noah’s hair. The boy goes stiff under his hand before leaning into it, smiling faintly.

Noah looks up at Robin in awe. Not because he’s batman’s sidekick, no- he’s like Noah. He’s a street rat down to his voice, his soul probably looks a little like Noah’s as well.

Robin snickers, “Wanna get a chili dog?” he offers a gloved hand to Noah, who without putting much thought into it, takes Robin’s hand. It’s warm, even through the rough, thick material. The first rule of being on the streets is to never accept food from others, the second is to never trust anyone, the third to never go somewhere with someone older than you.

He breaks all three without a thought, smiling at the warmth in his hand.

-

The two walk side by side, Jason holding onto the younger kid’s hand.

The kid looks like an excellent thief, if the hoodie he’s wearing is anything to go by. Many children from Crime Alley are decent thieves, but this kid must really be something if he managed something so warm and expensive.

Jason can’t tell how malnourished he is,- (It’s not a matter of _if_. It’s _how much_. Every child on the streets is malnourished, it’s just a measure of how _bad_ it is,)- because of the hoodie which obscures his frame. Food is always a good option for these kids, as much as he wants to help them all, he knows he can’t.

He’s only newly 14 himself, he has to wait if he wants to do anything big.

Jason breaks the silence with a question, “I never did ask what your name did I, Kid?”

The kid should be more wary, but instead there’s something like awe and hero worship in his eyes. Jason’s never had someone look at him like that before. “M-my name’s Noah! Noah Scott.”

Jason give a crooked smile to the kid who returns one of his own, “Well Noah, your about to eat the best goddamn food of your life.”

Where others may be skeptical, Noah brighten immediately. What Jason said is probably true, this will probably be the first and last time Noah got to get something this good. Jason’s taken 100 kids out for Chili dogs, but this is the first time he desperately wants to help.

It’s always been a passive want to help, but now he feels this active need to save Noah. The kid can’t be any older than 10, not the oldest nor youngest he’s seen. He doesn’t know why Noah is different, he just is.

Slowly he starts to put a plan together in his mind while waiting in line. He’d have to pay Leslie a visit.

-

Michael Evans has been working at Leslie’s clinic for 3 years. While he himself is more financially well off then almost every one of his patients, he just wants to help people. Even if the pay isn’t as good as a big hospital, Michael doesn't care. He isn’t in it for the money.

He heals the sick and injured, goes home to his lonely apartment, and he feels happy.

He’s happy with what he’s doing in life, so he doesn’t understand why lately he’d been feeling so empty.

Michael is closing up for Leslie when he hears a knock at the door. It’s in that telltale rhythm that alerts him that Robin’s here, he goes to the door hoping the stupid boy didn’t get himself hurt again. At first glance the boy is uninjured, but knowing the kind-hearted fool, not looking injured doesn't mean shit.

Robin glides in like he owns the place, hopping onto the reception counter, crossing his legs and looking at Michael. Sitting on the counter the boy at eye level with him, Robin smiles mischievously.

“Michael.” He draws out the L, making Michael all the more wary as to what the kid wants. “Do you happen to feel lonely?” The odd question makes him flinch, how did Robin know that?

The grin widens, he puts his chin in his gloved hand. “You’ve lived alone as long as I’ve known you. You also have no family in Gotham, nor any friends I could find. All you do is work from what I could dig up.” Each of his words stabbed into Michael, he clenches a shaking fist.

“What do you want, Robin?” He’s never been angry with the boy before, but right now he’s too hurt to care. Robin’s smirk turns sly as he hops off the counter, flouncing towards Michael. He smiles up, the whites of his mask popped out to show off his blue eyes.

“How’d you like a kid?”

The question is so out of left field it takes Michael offgard. “What?” he questions.

The teen smiles sunnily, like the little shit he is. “I happen to know a kid, in desperate need of a home. I also happen to know a lonely nurse that lives alone, sounds like a match, eh?”

“No way! I can’t take care of a kid.” Michael shoots it down which doesn’t deter the vigilante in the slightest. He gives a knowing smile to Michael.

“His name’s Noah!”

Robin throws a smoke bomb onto the ground, disappearing without a trace despite the bell on the door. Michael shakes his head continuing with locking up the clinic, but in the back of his mind the proposal lingers.

-

“Master Jason. Sneaking out again I see.” Alfred’s unamused drawl freezes Jason in place his foot still in the air. He looks back at the butler whose face is similarly unamused, “Oh come on Alf, we both know Bruce tails me! Helping out people in Crime Alley is just as important as fighting thugs, plus it’s safer. I know you hate it when I get hurt.” he tries to bargain with the Butler to escape punishment.

Jason expects to be sent back to his room with a stern stare and words to go to bed, what he gets instead is a wistful smile as Alfred shakes his head. “Be back before 2 or we will be having words, Master Jason.” His semi-father figure turns on his heel and walks back to the elevator leaving a gaping Jason standing there looking at his back.

He stays frozen for a few more moments before a giddy smile takes over his face. He raced to his bike, tearing out of the Batcave at breakneck speeds.

Humming a tune he heard on the radio under his helmet, he tightens his grip on the handlebars while slowing his speed to something more legal after hitting Gotham proper. Pft, Gotham and proper should never be in a sentence together, let alone said in the same _breath_.

He parks his bike far from the beginning of the poorer parts of Gotham, while he has faith in the anti-theft systems, he really doesn’t want some poor kid to get shocked trying to make a quick buck. Jason continues on foot through his custom patrol, it first takes him to the corner where the prostitutes work.

Daisy smiles at him when she spots him, her clothes are heavily revealing her pale skin, but Jason brushes it aside between one breath and the next. He grew up receiving help from the hookers nearby, he’s seen worse than a little skin.

The blonde steps away from her work, walking to Jason. “Heya Rob!” she ruffles his hair with a dopey smile, “Everything’s fine with the girls. You might want to check with Samuel to see what’s up with the guys.” she leans down kissing Jason’s forehead.

Jason waves at her when he leaves to take her advice, he takes to the rooftops. It’s a couple blocks away when he drops down by a dark skinned man with long dreadlocks and an easy smile. He doesn’t startle by the teens sudden appearance, too used to it by now.

“Robin.” Samuel nods at him, a frown overtaking the fake smile he was wearing “Could you check up on Malcolm? He didn’t show up today, and we’re worried.”

“Shit. Was he here yesterday?” Jason knows Malcolm, he’s one of the younger guys. Only 17, his eyes far too jaded and haunted for his age. All of the guys try and look out for him, but he’s a stubborn little shit.

Samuel hums in affirmation, “Yeah. He was busy with a client when you swung by. He didn’t call in sick, and people are starting to get antsy.”

Jason starts typing into his wrist computer, noting down what details he’d gotten. Once he’s done with his rounds he’ll start immediately looking for the missing teen. “I’m on it.” He gives a grim smile to Samuel and get’s one in return.

Samuel waves him off, falling back into a facade to cover up his underlying worry. Jason takes back up to the rooftops, dropping down every once and awhile to stop bad muggings. He doesn’t interfere with stealing unless it’s done with a weapon, in Crime Alley you do what you have to in order to survive. Stopping one person may help the 'victim', but it damns the other.

In the dog eat dog life, it’s better to let the victor be decided, and let it be. As long as the loser doesn’t end up hurt or dead, Jason does nothing to stop it.

His other stops are to check in on some of the kids in groups. The ones that band together to make up small gangs for protection. He knows 6 of them, each varying in size.

The first one he checks on only has 9 members, the oldest being a scrawny 15 year old with toxic green eyes, Screw. Despite being rough around the edges, he takes care of his family and holds them dear. Jason gives them a box of non-perishable food that he kept in his backpack. Screw gives him a polite nod of thanks, used to the exchange enough not to question the food.

He disappears into the warehouse, Jason sticking around for a few minutes. Sure enough, the door slides open and a 6 year old, Ella, bounds up to him with a bright gap toothed smile. He leans down to give her a quick hug that she eagerly returns. She races back to the warehouse, the metal door closing with a final thud.

Next was the biggest gang, it’s made up of 4 or 5 smaller factions that banded together to strengthen in size. The number are somewhere around 40 or 50 kids, a tight-knit group ran efficiently by their collective leader A.J.

A.J.’s a brilliant leader, the 19 year old runs the whole thing smoothly despite all the children under his care. He’s shrewd and damn effective, keeping his group together under his reign of 3 years. Jason was actually a part of his group for a few months when he was younger, he never met A.J. himself, instead being a member of one of the smaller fractions, but he'd heard of the leader’s kindness.

They too, are stationed in a warehouse, one nearby Screw’s. Jason had offered a warehouse to everyone of the gang’s he knew, only 4 of them took him up on the offer. He’s still pestering the last 2 to accept, he wants these kids to be safe from the elements and danger dammit.

He knocks on the window of A.J.’s unofficial office, the boy looking up from his stolen laptop. He gestures at the window and Jason let’s himself in. A.J. looks away from his laptop briefly to shuffle through the papers on his desk, pulling out a folder buried beneath them.

A.J. hands it to Jason, “The kids you sent in for a trial stayed. 4 of them got into S&S team, and the other 8 went into W.” Jason hums, not bad. He would’ve thought more would want to be on the Scavenge and Steal team rather than the Workers. “The usual's in the folder. Letters to you, complaints, shady things they saw, you know the drill.”

Jason tucks it safely into his backpack, giving a short 'bye' to A.J. before leaving out the window closing it behind him. He stands on the warehouse roof, quickly flipping through the folder to see if he needed to visit anyone. Maddie’s birthday is in 4 days and Becca asked him to pop by and wish her happy birthday, but other than that there are no other requests for his appearance.

He checks in on the next gang. Smaller than A.J.’s crew but up there in size. It has a solid 30 members at most, and all of them do legal actives, each trying to work their way out, in the safety the gang provides. They never have a set leader, all of the older members take care of the younger. Anyone of them could be called “Leader” but none officially have the title. This one sees the most change in members, their group is something of a revolving door. Taking in kids to help them on their way out, seeing them on their way, then accepting new member to take the place of the old.

Kelsey, a 16 year old 'Leader', is waiting for him, bundled up in a blanket and working on some homework. She does other kids homework for money, her price a fair 5$ per assignment. With a whole high school class worth of clients, she _more_ than makes due.

She perks up when she sees him, “Nothing to report Robin. Those guys left us alone after your warning and haven’t come back. We’re also fine in the money department.” Collecting the papers back into the books, she leaves back into the shitty apartment complex the gang calls home.

Jason checks up on the rest of the gangs, all with nothing wrong or minor problems. He takes a breather on a banged up building, checking the time, thankfully it’s only 10:04. With his usual rounds down, now he can take care of the individual cases, starting with Malcolm.

He quickly pops by the teens apartment, glad to find to light on. Peering in he can see the bedroom door wide open, further down the hall another light is coming from the bathroom, the door wide open. Picking the lock to the window and sliding in, he immediately hears the sound of retching.

Following it to the bathroom he finds Malcolm hunched over the toilet, deathly pale and looking overall like shit. Jason knocks on the door frame, “It’s Robin. Samuel sent me when you didn’t show up.” the teen doesn’t look up, too busy puking his guts out to acknowledge Jason’s presence.

Jason walks further in, rubbing Malcolm’s back and pulling back the stand of his hair sticking to his sweaty face, unbothered by the smell or sounds. He hums the song his mom used to sing to him when he was sick, hoping it helps Malcolm like it did for him. After several minutes of dry heaving the sick teen shakily reached up to flush the toilet, back made no further moves to leave his spot.

Jason waits patiently, not stopping his hand or humming. After 10 minutes Malcolm got up, stumbling to the sink, Jason standing by his side. Malcolm rinsed his mouth and brushed his teeth, before finally looking at Jason. “Tell Sammy to stop being such a worrywart. I was _gonna_ send him a text, but I was too busy tossin’ cookies.” His voice is rough like sandpaper, “One of those stupid fucks got me sick! God, you’d think they’d have common decency not to pay for sex while sick! At least he didn’t spew on me, that’d suck.”

Jason snickers and Malcolm sends him a dirty look. “I’ll ask Jacey to look after you, tell Samuel you’re okay next time, preferably _before_ he loses his mind, Okay?”

Malcolm waves him off, using the wall to head back into his room, “K, lil’ guy.” Jason lets out a gasp of mock offense, watching Malcolm to make sure he gets to bed safely. “How dare you!” he whisper shouts, shoving two $20 bills underneath Malcolm’s book quickly before the sick teen could notice. Malcolm grumbles piling several thin ratty blankets on top of himself and nuzzling his pillow.

Jason turns the light off slipping out the window, locking it tightly behind him. He sends a quick text to Samuel about Malcolm just having the stomach flu before pulling up his checklist to see what else he has to do.

Oh, this one will be fun.

**_Make Noah and Michael a happy family._ **

While Noah is a good thief, the kid just isn’t made for this kind of life. He’s too hopeful, and hasn’t abandoned the idea of family, or other things street kids usually leave behind.

Hopefully Michael would be a good fit, and maybe Jason can con him into taking care of a few more kids in the future. It’ll be good for the man. Jason has this gut feeling that Michael would be a good parent, and that he needs some family in his life. The nurse has had this lonely air for as long as Jason has known him, maybe having Noah will fix that.

He stops by the alley that Noah resides in, the kid set up shop relatively decently. Efficient, safe, and out of sight. It seems his little thief is a smart cookie. “Noah, It’s Robin.” he waits and seconds later, Noah pops out from where he was hidden.

“Come with me kid, I’ve got somethin’ to show you.” Once again, Noah falls in line without question. The kid trails after him like a tiny little duckling as they walk to Leslie’s clinic. With a quick look at his wrist watch it seems they’re still open.

When he opens the door with a twinkling bell Kathy looks up with a tired smile, “Are either of you hurt?” she asks with the patience of a saint whose said the same thing enough times to feel like an NPC. Jason shakes his head, she gives a doubtful look at him but still returns to her work.

“What’re we doing here?” Noah asks, looking around the clinic not with wariness, but curiosity. Man this kid really is too trusting of him. Jason gestures for the boy to follow him, which Noah eagerly obeys.

“I want you to meet someone,” He walk up to the reception desk, Kathy’s sipping a mug of coffee in between typing something up. “Where’s Michael?” She stops working, letting out a surprised peel of laughter.

“Oh, so this is the kid.” Her tired eyes sparkle when looks over the desk at Noah who fidgets under the attention, “He’s in the break room, have fun Robin.” she gives a small wave before returning to work.

Jason leads Noah, who follows a bit more sedative pace, to the break room. Just like Kathy had said, Michael was sitting at the table, nursing a cup of coffee with a few energy bars in front of him. He looks up at the sound of the door opening, letting out an aghast sigh when he sees Jason with Noah by his side.

“Robin-” He groans, ready to lecture Jason who quickly cuts him off. “Can it Michael, just give it a chance you big oaf.” Jason hears Noah giggle at his form of address, he kneels down to be at eye level with Noah. “I’m going to leave you with this oaf for a few minutes while I talk to the doctor, you okay with that?”

Noah nods after a moment of thinking over his words. Jason stands, ruffling Noah’s mop of brown hair before pushing him gently in Michael’s direction. “I’ll be with Leslie!” he announces before closing the door behind him.

Not exactly a lie. He always checks up on Leslie to see if there is a case she needs them to handle, but he usually does that just before closing hour, rather than the middle of his patrol.

Some quality time with Noah, and Michael will be the proud father of 1 in no time.

-

When Jason returned 30 minutes later, Noah was in the middle of telling a story to Michael, making wild hand movements and bouncing in his chair. He can see in Michael’s eyes that Jason’s plan worked perfectly, Noah groaned when Jason appeared.

“Do I have to leave already?” He whines, his smile deflating and small tears forming in his eyes. Jason turns a sly smile to Michael who’s busy panicking over Noah’s expression, such a dad already!

“Sorry Noah, I’ll have to be leaving now... but that doesn’t mean you have to go with me.” Noah’s face scrunches with confusion before quickly moving into panic, “You aren’t getting rid of me are you!?”

“No, No-. Wellll kinda. You see, I asked Michael if he’d be willing to take you in.” Noah’s head whipped to Michael so quickly it had to have hurt. His eyes wide with disbelief, looking at Michael with hope bright in his eyes.

Michael gives him a small smile, “I cave, Okay? You two little brats beat me,” while his words weren’t the nicest, his soft voice and tone said a whole different story. Noah’s wide smile is the last thing Jason sees before he slips silently out the door.

Mission Success!

-

The rest of his routine got finished with little fanfare, him driving home at 1:15. Glad he’d make it back home before Alfie’s deadline. He parks his bike finding Alfred waiting with a platter of snacks and water. “Hungry, Master Jason?”

Jason smiles, “For your food? Always.”

-

Noah Evans was starting high school this year, he got dressed in a red hoodie with a bright grin. In the kitchen his dad was making breakfast, thankfully today they’d get to eat together since his shift had ended early yesterday.

Tyler was already at the table, he’d fallen back to sleep in his crossed arms. He ruffles his brothers hair when he passes by his chair, swatting him on the arm lightly to wake him up. The blonde grumbles unhappily, but sits up in the chair.

Sitting in his own chair, Noah goes through his phone looking through the messages he received overnight. He looks up when a plate is set before him, giving a warm smile to his dad who sets one before Tyler as well.

Tyler blinks groggily at the pancakes, “Is today a special day?” He asks through a yawn. His little brother’s right, they only have pancakes on special days like birthdays.

Dad laughs, “Today’s the day I met Noah. It’s been what, five, six years?” Noah blinks, he’d totally forgotten. Has it really been that long since Robin took him to Auntie’s clinic?

Tyler looks far more awake now as he eats his blueberry pancakes, “How’d you meet anyways?” he asks between shoveling in bites of food.

“Well…” Noah exchanges a look with his dad, who gestured for him to tell the story. “It all started when I got caught by Robin-”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Btw Noah was 9 at the start and now he's like 14 or something. Also if I name someone they might get a part in another interlude! Another thing, if you noticed Jason is younger in this one than the first Interlude. When Michael met Jerica he'd already been taking care of Noah for about a year or so!


	6. (Interlude #3) Red for me and you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been a bit since the last one. Also sorry for having yet another Interlude...
> 
> I'll spare you the details but my life was falling apart, I've pulled myself together and got some new meds so hopefully I'll be more quick to update! This is also the longest chapter I've ever written, so if there are any mistake I may have missed during editing please inform me. Please enjoy, and I might be doing more lengthy chapters now.

Ruby was bleeding sluggishly out of her thigh and shoulder as she limped to a familiar clinic. Her every movement was agony, the 13 year old choking back tears while trying to ignore the pain. _She just has to ignore it, it isn’t the worst she’s had, it doesn’t hurt_. She repeats her mantra until all other thoughts fade away.

She lets out a sob of relief when she sees that beautiful glass door. Ruby slams her uninjured shoulder into the door, shoving it open and all but throwing herself inside. Kathy looks up at the loud crash and after seeing Ruby she quickly makes her way around the desk, pulling a wheelchair along with her.

The woman quickly puts Ruby in the chair, wheeling her further in the clinic, towards the medical room. She walks briskly, “We’ve got an injured kid!”

Ruby’s eyes fall shut as she gives in to the pain, muffled voices coming from around her.

-

Jason had stopped by Leslie’s to end off his patrol when Kathy came bustling in with a girl in a wheelchair. The girl was unconscious, stab wounds and slashes littering her skin, uninjured skin heavily marred with scars. Dark circles all the more prominent on her clammy pale skin.

Her brown hair that's dyed half bright green, has a choppy cut, some long enough to reach her mid back and others falling to her shoulder. Her clothes are utterly ruined, either torn, cut, or ripped. The grey pants stained red, and black shirt concealing any color that he knows would be leaking through otherwise.

She looks so young… probably 12 or so.

Jason's snapped out of his thoughts with Leslie rushing from his side to the girl, quickly getting her on the table. "Leave, Robin." she throws over her shoulder, getting to work on cutting away the girls clothes.

Jason quickly flees to the rooftop, his fist clenched tightly and teeth grinding. He's going to make sure whatever bastard did that to her will never do it again.

He sits there for a good 10 minutes stewing in his rage before he started to try and calm down a bit. If he’s learnt anything these past 4 months, it’s that Leslie won’t hesitate to kick him out if he gets attitude. Even if he’s bleeding on the floor she wouldn’t second guess booting his ass out.

It’s one of the things he loves about her. Above all else, she cares.

When his quaking anger had finally toned down to nothing but hot air, he climbed down from the roof, reentering the building through Leslie’s office. The place looked the same as the last time he was there, if a little bit messier.

The room was only lit by the dull desk light and the moonlight outside, her computer quickly booted on when he shook the mouse a couple of times. In his 4 years of partnership with her to make Crime Alley less of a shithole, boundaries had all but disappeared.

(Out of everyone he knows, she felt the most like a mother. The way she rolled her eyes at him or scolded him for being reckless. The slow days where they have hot chocolate together while she talks about her life when she was younger. All the times she showed she cared for him as his own person rather than a carbon copy of Dick Grayson, it all added up to him adoring her.)

He pokes around her computer for anything she had on the girl he saw, narrowing the search results in her meticulous records. After cutting down the patients in large chunks he finally came across the file with the girl’s picture on it.

At Leslie’s clinic everyone under the age of 18 is required to have a picture to correspond with their file. That way she could easily find any child that ends up kidnapped, missing, or dead. It’s the sad truth that without any photos, nobody would be any wiser to these kids identities. They’d just end up another statistic or nameless victim.

There’s special attention given to those in less than stellar households, their files have a color to set them aside along with the suspected type of abuse. The file before him was a sickly shade of yellow, more on the orange side than red. Meaning physical and suspected verbal abuse.

The girl’s name is Ruby Dallous, she’s 13 years old and has a 9 year old brother that infrequently comes in for similar injuries. Leslie noted that she suspected that Ruby did anything to protect her younger brother, even if she came in barely conscious.

Her recorded injures make him sick. He can see the slow progression from several nicks and bruises to the mess of slashes and stabs he witnessed. The way whoever it is got bolder or stopped giving a damn, it’s deplorable.

Jason doesn’t understand why people bring children into this world if this is how they’ll treat them. Why sick people feel the need to infect innocent children _they_ created.

The door opened and Leslie trudged in, exhaustion heavy in her gait. She closed it with a sigh, running her hands through her shoulder-length hair. Letting out a humorless chuckle when she saw Jason sitting at the desk. “Thought I’d find you here. You know that going through peoples medical records is wrong, Jason.”

Jason groans leaning back in the chair, he wants to snap back that so is hurting kids but he doesn’t want to do that to Leslie. Not to one of the good people he knows. “So, how bad is Ruby?” he deflects.

Leslie merely rolls her eyes, far to used to Bat bullshit to be phased by his predictable actions. She drops a clipboard onto the table, the top sheet holding the information he seeks. “Poor kid, walking with those must have been excruciating.” he murmurs, the information doesn’t paint a pretty picture.

By his estimate these would have taken at least 3 hours to stack up to what they are, 3 whole hours of torture that left the girl broken, bleeding, and walking the dangerous streets of late night Crime Alley for help. It’s disgusting, unacceptable.

“Don’t make me kick you out Jason.” Leslie warns sharply, nudging him out of the chair so she can take his place. She works silently, inputting the data from her clipboard into the system one sheet at a time.

Her clinic actually works differently than any hospital or other clinic out there, her systems are designed by Barbara. Unhackable and beautifully efficient, designed to fit the type of patients Leslie deals with, Crime Alley inhabants. It works perfectly, taking out all the shit to leave behind something unique for Leslie.

The woman works quickly, putting in the data in as little time as possible, as at any moment she could be pulled away to help another. Jason gathers up some papers on her desk that he knows needs filing, and puts them away where they belong. They work quietly with the only sounds in the late hour being the typing of keys and fluttering of paper.

Leslie lets out a sigh, scrubbing her face with her ungloved hands. Jason comes behind her and gives her a side hug that she returns, “We’re both sick of seeing the same thing, eh?” Leslie muses. Jason lets out a bark of laughter, pulling off his mask in a sharp jerk, ignoring the pricks of pain, and putting it on the desk.

“Bruce thinks he can save Gotham, but he doesn’t touch the people here. The ones that are truly suffering. I’m doing all I can Leslie! But I’m only one person, for every kid I help another dies cold and alone. This isn’t working Leslie.” Jason rants, his blue eyes burning. It frustrated the hell out of him that no matter how hard he tries, it will never be enough.

Leslie gives him a tired smile, putting the mask back in his hands. Closing his fingers around the black domino mask, “I know, Jason. I know. For every stitched wound, there’s someone who bleeds out. Too many have died in this place I made for healing.” her eyes are haunted and tired, like everytime she closes her eyes she can see the people she has failed. Maybe she does.

Jason clenches his other hand, “I just wish I could do more.” he whispers.

She doesn’t respond.

-

Eventually the two leave, Jason having reapplied his mask. They go to the medical room, Leslie to check on her patient and Jason to gently probe the girl for answers. Hopefully he can actually help her, not every victim wants to be saved after all. It’s a bitter fact that he’s been told no as many times as yes.

He wishes he could help those that need it, but most never ask.

Ruby is lying on a bed, the upper half folded so she could sit up. Her tiny body is covered in bandages, plasers, and stitches. Her amber eyes are lazily looking around the room, she’s probably pumped with so many painkillers she can’t remember her own name.

When her eyes land on Leslie she lets out a giggle that probably would be painful if not for the drugs, “Lessslie! Calem’sss all good.” she slurs, smile wide. “They said red is pretty. I think green is prettierer.” she giggles again.

Leslie humors her, ignoring the dark meaning behind her childish words. “Really? I happen to like blue.” She smiles kindly while checking the machines around Ruby for a status. Jason steps into Ruby’s field of vision, the girl gasps her eyes widening comically.

“Leslie, It’s Robin!” She whispers loudly, staring at Jason like he’s a character coming out of a book. He understands the reaction, but at the same time he doesn’t. She’s clearly from the alley, from both her knowledge of the clinic and her accent. Doesn’t she know that he spends almost all his time here in Crime Alley? He thought it was common knowledge on the streets, from what he’d been told.

Jason smiles warmly, ruffling her hair gently with his gloved hand. “That’s right, Ruby.” the girl leans into his hand like a cat. Her brown-green hair remind him of a boy whose hair he used to ruffle, he should bug Micheal about him on his way out. Maybe tease him about being a hypocrite.

The girl’s amber eyes sparkle, “Robin knows my name!” she says gleefully, and Jason wants nothing more than to steal her away. Maybe wanting to hoard children is a bat thing? Bruce did do that with him and Dick, he also looks like he wants to punch Oliver and steal Speedy whenever they go to the Watchtower together. Then again, he secretly wants to punch a lot of the Justice League members...

Jason taps her nose, she goes cross-eyed following his finger while giggling. He examines her messily cut hair, it’s hacked to all hell and she’d probably be devastated to wake up with the hair cut. From the way her hair is dyed the same as her favorite color along with her personality, Jason thinks that her hair may have been a comfort for herself. Seeing it ruined might be distressing.

He gently pulls a lock and shows it to her, Ruby’s face falls when she sees the hair, her expression twisting like she might cry. Jason gives what he hopes is a reassuring smile, “I can fix up your hair.” he offers. She nods, eyes misty.

“Give me a second, I’ll be right back.” He tells her, giving one last pat to her head before turning on his heel to the break room. He digs around one of the drawers, finding all the things necessary for cutting hair. Jason happens to have a lot of experience with this, having done it for any of the kids that need a haircut.

He can’t count the amount of times he has coaxed a kid into the clinic to get them a checkup, some food, and a haircut. Leslie ended up buying supplies so he could do it more easily after the first dozen or so kids. They both can’t help but be suckers for kids.

Jason returns with a spray bottle, a tin full of bobby pins and clips, a cheap disposable hairbrush and comb, a pair of scissors, and a towel to keep hair off of Ruby. He lays the supplies out on a seat, grabbing a spare pillow from a pile he sets it on the floor. “Leslie, can I take her out of the bed?” Jason’s pretty sure he could, from secondhand medical knowledge knocked into his brain over the years, but it’s best to ask rather than assume.

Leslie hums, checking over a guy who’s passed out in a bed 4 away from Ruby. “She should be able to do light movements, anything more will reopen her wounds. Just be gentle and it should be okay.”

Jason turns to Ruby, who’s watching him with curiosity. “Can I pick you up?” he asks, something he learnt after years on the streets and dealing with others on the streets, you always ask before touching someone. Ruby nods and he gently picks her up from her underarms and sets her on the pillow, Jason settling into the chair behind it.

He takes the towel from the chair beside him and sets it on her shoulders, wrapping it around her like a cape. She giggles leaning back onto his knees and looking up at him, he gives her a smile and taps her nose again while reach for the spray bottle. “I’m going to wet your hair, okay?” Ruby nods, looking back towards the ground and humming a little melody.

He wets her hair and goes through the process of detangling it with a brush, all while making light conversation with Ruby. She drifts into cute little tangents often, passionately rambling about the smallest things. Even if she stumbles and slurs, she doesn’t let it stop her. Whenever he’s going to do something new, he tells her what he’s doing so she isn’t left in the dark.

After maybe 45 minutes he finishes, her hair clean and cropped into a soft chin-length bob. She also wanted a fringe to frame her face, which he did as instructed. The green in her hair is uneven, Jason thinks she probably died her hair totally green at a point, but didn’t have the money to continue so the roots grew in. He wishes he could redye or even up her hair, but she should do that on her own time when she isn’t loopy as hell.

He pulls out his work phone, turning the camera mode to be front facing and putting it in the girls hands. She looks at herself in the makeshift mirror with wide eyes, until a small smile breaks across her face. “I looove it, Robin!” she chirps, bouncing the ends of her hair. Jason tugs off the towel with a smile, ruffling the top of her head carefully, “I’m glad kiddo.”

It might sound weird that he calls someone only 2 years younger than himself a ‘kiddo’, but to Jason that’s just what she is. A little kid that’s being hurt by some scumbags, a little girl that doesn’t deserve to be covered in bandages and sitting on the floor of a clinic. She’s too young to have that many scars and it makes his blood boil.

Still, he smiles and picks her up again, placing her back into the bed. He smooths down her hair and puts a blanket onto the bed, pulling it up to her chin. “You need to sleep, kid. I’ll be back tomorrow, promise.” Ruby nods, her eyes growing heavy before falling quickly to sleep.

Jason waits for a few minutes before leaving, letting out a sigh when he’s made it out of the med room. He goes to the front door this time, if only so he can give Kathy a goodbye. The woman is tired as all hell, and from the looks of it, on her 5th cup of coffee. She gives him a tired smile and wave when he says goodbye, going through the door without a sound.

Checking the time, he ended up staying out long after his patrol was supposed to end. He sent a quick message to Bruce and Alfred that he was fine with no injuries, and that he got caught up helping a girl out. Bruce gives a curt message to come home that Jason rolls his eyes at, while Alfred sends a text so full of sarcasm and disappointment Jason can hear it in his head.

He leaves at 3 going on 4 am, dreading going to school the next day- well technically going to school in 4 hours. Alfred’s gonna be a smug bastard when Jason comes back wanting to die from exhaustion.

But it was worth it.

-

Ruby woke up in a familiar stiff bed with a scratchy linen pulled up to her neck, her body ached and _hurt_ , but she knew she’d have to leave as soon as possible. The longer she’s away, the more danger Calem is in. She hoists herself out of the bed, ignoring the searing pain.

She ducks into the bathroom, set on cleaning herself up before going home. Staring in girls restroom was her, but with short cropped hair. She touches the soft bob, staring at the mirror like she couldn’t believe it was real.

All at once she recalled what she’d thought to have been a dream. Robin really cut her hair, he really listened to her ramble on about the ocean, he really promised to return today. Her cheeks flushed thinking about all the dumb things she could have said in front of the hero. Ruby’s least favorite part of coming to Leslie’s is having painkillers, they always make her lose time and she doesn’t like that.

She tidies herself up in the mirror, washing some dirt and dried blood off her face and wetting her hair to fix the bedhead. With one last glance at her new hair, she left the bathroom with a small smile.

On her way out she bumped into Leslie, the doctor who had been absorbed in looking at her clipboard glanced down at Ruby. She gave a resigned smile to Ruby, “I take it you’re leaving?” she questions despite knowing the answer. Ruby gives her a nod and Leslie sighs, she jots something down on a new paper on her clipboard.

Tearing it off she hands it to Ruby, “This is Robin’s number. _Don’t let anyone see it_. Find a public phone or borrow someone else's, call him when you’re about to come over so you can meet.” Ruby takes her instructions to heart, smiling wide at the torn piece of paper.

Not a dream, she meet Robin! Ruby should totally bring Calem with her! He’ll freak out and be so jealous when he learns she met him first. Then he’d gush on and on about heroes, she’d listen to him happily while they both ignore the screaming in the other room. It’d just be another Tuesday.

Ruby left with a limp and a faulty shoulder, but she left with more life in her eyes then there had been in years.

-

Jason was right, school was hell. Not only was he barely awake, but he got the usual bullshit for being a streetrat-turned-Wayne-ward. It’s not even hurtful, just fucking annoying. He wished the immature pests would just leave him alone, but they are all to prevaliged to know what a luxury it is to go to school.

He just wants some education without being harassed, is that so much to ask?

Falling onto his bed in the manor had never felt so sweet. He didn’t bother with changing out of his stiff school uniform, knowing that this quick nap would have to be enough to make through patrol. He’d probably have to cut it a bit shorter that usual, but he’ll bother with details when he wakes up.

Two hours later Alfred wakes him up for dinner and Jason resigns himself to feeling slightly irritated all day. Not sleeping sucks. He doesn’t get people who willing don’t sleep, and who don’t cherish their bed. It makes no sense to not enjoy being fully rested.

Sleeping on ratty mattresses and catching sleep in between taking care of his mother, or trying to ignore the sounds of sex from the other room made Jason adore peaceful sleep. There’s a lot of things that people take for granted that Jason holds dear. It’s just the way people that get out are.

You can never take Crime Alley out of your veins no matter how far up you go.

Sitting at the dining table he and Bruce make light conversation, Bruce had never been partially chatty, but he makes an effort to ask Jason about school or how the previous nights patrol went. Jason prattles on about his grades and how he was pissed at an English teacher for taking off points for being too blunt in his essay.

“It’s not fair! The book is meant to represent sex and coming of age, why is it okay for someone else to say it but when I do I get docked points.” Jason pouts around his piece of steak. Alfred had just joined them at the table and he lets out an amused chuckle, “May I ask how you phrased it, Master Jason?”

Jason looks away from Alfred and the table all together, suddenly finding the tall ceiling much more interesting. “Okay, maybe I deserved it.” he admits slowly, remembering the words he would never dare repeat in front of Alfred, least he die of mortification. Alfred chuckles in his refined British way, and Bruce lets out a rare real laugh.

“Jaylad, do we have to have another-” Jason whipped his eyes quickly from the ceiling, pinning Bruce with a glare. “No.” Jason says flatly, “No we do not.”

He would sooner stab himself in the knee with a batarang than listen to another of Bruce’s lectures about fitting in with Posh people, just thinking about it makes his skin crawl. Damn rich people and their weird customs.

Bruce snorts but let’s it slide, “What about the girl that made you late, was it any of the usuals?” He questions.

Jason shakes his head, “I just met her yesterday at Leslie’s. Her name’s Ruby and she was cut to all hell, I stayed late to give her a haircut and talk with her.” He chews particularly violently on his steak when thinking about the injuries. No matter how many times he sees the same shit, it never fails to make his blood boil.

Bruce does that usual grimace broody expression that Jason thinks might be empathy, then again it could be constipation. Alfred however seems to focus more on the haircut, “How bad was the girl’s hair that it took so long?”

Jason scowled, “Whoever the asshole is they really hacked at it. Her hair was already tangled from not being able to brush it, but then there was the cutting. Alf, I’ve never seen haircut that badly before. Even kids that do it with rusty knives have better results. It was deliberate to make it as bad as possible.” he runs his hands through his own hair, “It was pretty long before the cut, they were probably trying to sever her only comfort and make her feel more helpless.”

Alfred's eyebrows furrow, often that's the only sign he'll ever give to his unhappiness. Bruce's lips thinned and that constipated look comes back with a vengeance. Jason himself only sighs bitterly, "I don't understand why you're surprised. It's just hair, while it was to make her feel bad it wasn't the worst she had. She was stabbed in her leg and had to drag herself to Leslie's. It's _deplorable_." he hisses the last word, stabbing a piece of meat and shoving it into his mouth.

Alfred and Bruce share a look, ignoring the fact that Jason can see them perfectly fine. Alfred raises his eyebrows and Bruce cracks, looking back at Jason he clears his throat. "...What's bothering you, Jaylad?" he questions awkwardly.

Jason almost wants to laugh at his pathetic social skills, but he's to frustrated and angry to care at the moment. Jason sighs for what feels like the millionth time, "Bruce," he says scrubbing his eyes, "This isn't working. Being a vigilante doesn't help people, at least not the ones who need it the most. For every person we punch, another is starving cold and alone. For every villain we fight time and again, there's a dozen victims being beaten by an abuser. We just aren't doing enough."

Bruce looks at him wide eyed, not haven expected such a defeated statement from his son. Jason has always wanted to help people, that's what Robin is to him. He doesn't care about fighting as much as he does the safety of those he's protecting. He's always been so incredibly kind, doing everything he could in order to help others. To hear him say that-

"Jason, you know we can't save everyone." it's a phrase that's been said to Bruce so many times it doesn't feel like words anymore. It's hypocritical to utter them while not believing them himself, but never let it be said Bruce wasn't a hypocrite.

Jason snorts. "Yeah, yeah old man. I fucking know, I just wish I could be doing more. Life is shitty and I can't save _everyone_ from it, I just wish I could save _more_."

"Language, Master Jason." Alfred chides, before looking at Jason thoughtfully, "You can't help people who don't want to be helped, Master Jason. You just need to find the ones that want it, that would be more than enough."

The rest of dinner was spent in relative silence, Jason turning over the butler’s words in his head. They echo his own previous thoughts of only being able to help those that want to be helped, all he needs to do is find a way to get to those people. Easier said than done.

At the end of dinner just before he was going to excuse himself he heard a ring from his work phone. He quickly flashed the phonecase to Bruce and Alfred before answering it on his way to running towards the grandfather clock. “Robin.” He says curtly into the phone, quickly changing the time and stepping inside.

Instead of a pressing emergency being told to him by Leslie, Daisy, Samuel, or a gang leader he instead hears hesitant shuffling and a soft, “It’s Ruby?”

Jason pauses, calming down significantly now that someone isn’t in danger. He puts on a gentle smile even if she couldn’t see it, hoping she’ll hear it in his tone. “What’s up, Ruby?” he asks languidly, in less of a rush to suit up. He quickly transfers her call to his comm after slipping it in.

“Leslie gave me your phone number, she said that you would come meet me if I called you.” she explains significantly less nervous, Jason gives her a noise of affirmation but his mind was wandering. Her words struck a chord with what they’d been talking about during dinner. Maybe he could somehow use this?

He adjusts his tool belt doing a quick inventory while letting Ruby’s soothing chatter flow over him, “-and Calem was so jealous. He said that if I didn’t bring him he wouldn’t talk to me for a week! Pft, like he could- yes you can’t. No Calem, you really wouldn’t be able to. No you couldn’t.” The line quickly devolved into a squabble that Jason can’t help but grin at.

_He wished that he could have that kind of relationship with Dick._

His hand stills at the thought. Jason tries his best to ignore Dick Grayson’s existence, nobody sees him as his own person because they all want him to live up to his predecessor. He isn’t agile enough, he’s too rough around the edges, he’s too violent, too unobedient, too much this not enough that.

He doesn’t hate Dick for others choices no matter how much they annoy - _hurt_ \- him, that would make him no better then they are. No- he wanted to be family with Dick. He thought that Bruce bringing him into the manor would be a turning point, that he’d finally have the family he always longed for.

Instead he got dragged into the middle of a fight. It was just plain idiotic for Jason to think that he’d get some picture perfect family just because he was off the streets. Foolish to believe that anything would fucking go right for once in his life.

The simple fact of the matter is the Richard “Dick” Grayson hates Jason’s guts. Maybe he’s placing all of his anger with Bruce on a different target, either way Jason is the target. He’s stuck in the center of their argument and he _hates_ it.

Bruce crumples at the mention or thought of his oldest son, a part of him just shuts down and he puts on Batman so that he doesn’t have to deal with the pain. Dick always starts up a screaming match at the littlest things, or he antagonizes Jason and belittles him.

The point is, when Dick comes to Gotham, Jason sure as hell vacates the Manor faster than a street rat running from CPS. He can’t count the amount of times he fucked off to Crime Alley and ended up crashing with Daisy or Leslie, on the rare occasion he stayed with Screw for Ella. There are overnight bags tucked in easy access places around the manor just for that. He’s jumped out of just about every window of this mansion by now, and that’s a feat in itself.

But- he still wants that relationship. It’s stupid but on the streets, if you’ve chosen to band together those are your forever family. No matter blood, the people with you are your everything. Jason had thought that joining this crusade would be like entering a gang, that they would stick together through thick and thin because they were all they had. The three of them were without any other family, so it’d make sense to be there for each other.

This isn’t a gang. They aren’t family. At best they are fractured allies that tolerate each other, and Jason wishes it wasn’t this way.

He needs to stop being a child and fucking grow up already.

Jason types a quick message to Bruce that everything is alright in the Alley and that he’s just meeting Ruby. Done with his brief report he slips on his helmet and speeds out, putting thoughts of Grayson out of mind. The siblings had long hung up to head over to the clinic, he shouldn’t keep them waiting.

-

Jason as usual breaks into the building through Leslie’s office, this time, however, he’s met with two kids. Ruby is sitting in Leslie’s rolling chair, her short cropped hair pulled back with a black headband, in her lap is a boy a few years younger.

The two barely look like siblings, his skin darker, hair curly, and his eyes brighter. He too is scarred, it’s easier to spot the discolored skin on him than on his sister. His looks to be less severe, but physical scars mean little with abuse. You can be clear skinned, but broken mentally. The kid is smiling while talking to his sister, Jason wonders if it’s real.

The two don’t notice him, too caught up in their talk about _thongs_? Jason wonders what the hell they could have been talking about that led to this point, but on second thought he really doesn’t.

He creeps in, settling on the bookshelf silently. Jason debates the merits of scaring the shit out of them, it’s always a toss up with kids, let alone abuse victims. Hm, how to announce his presence in a nice way.

His thoughts were cut off by a shrill scream, Calem had spotted him and toppled out of the chair in fright. Oops.

Ruby looks up at what scared her brother, instead of be afraid she bursts out laughing. “What the fuck are you _doing_ up there! Oh my god Calem, he pulled a Batman.” she cackles, her brother snickering from the ground now that the fear is gone.

Jason slinks down with an exaggerated pout, “You ruined my entrance.” he whines, revelling in the fact that the bandaged girl is genuinely laughing. He couldn’t give less of a damn if it was at him, so long as she is happy even while she is surely wracked with pain, he’d gladly play the fool.

He sits on Leslie’s desk, legs tucked criss-cross-applesauce as Ella would say. Resting his chin in his hand, elbow propped on his knee, he gives a lazy smirk. “So, whaddya two need?” he asks, the alley drawl thick in his voice. The siblings share a glance, Ruby worrying her lip and Calem scratching his arm. So they’re nervous, he wonders if they’ll actually come out and say it or if he’ll meet them a few more times before that point. Maybe this case will take a little more trust than the blind one put into ‘heroes’.

There’s a silence in the room as the two look anywhere but at him, fidgeting all the while. Jason will drop the subject if they ask, but he has a hunch that interrupting them will make this a longer process. It’s not that Jason is impatient, it’s just that he doesn’t want them to have to suffer any longer than they have to. More time building trust is time well spent, but it leaves the children in a vulnerable position for a longer period of time.

He taps his finger to his chin, never once breaking character. They’ll come to a decision of now or never whenever they are comfortable enough. It isn’t Jason’s place to rush them.

It’s probably been around 12-13ish minutes of silence before Calem cracks tugging on his wild coiled hair. “Our parents _hate_ us. Dad calls me a bastard because mom cheated on him to have me, all he does is drink and scream. Mom is high all the time, and when she isn’t she blames us for her life. They both yell at each other all day, and drag us into it if we get noticed. Dad’s friends all like to hurt us and I want it to _stop_.” His words tumble out, him pausing and stumbling over an explanation.

Jason’s persona doesn’t break even as his blood boils, being angered easily has taught him one thing, not to show it. He doesn’t attempt to control his rage, he just covers it up. Oh, he’s seething, but two scared kids don’t need to see that when their trust is already as tentative as it is.

“Do you want me to get you out?” He asks calmly in the wake if the confession. The two share a wide-eyed look like they can’t believe it’s an option. Another silence settles, this time Jason ends it quickly. “You two don’t have to deicide right this moment, think on it, but know it’s on the table.”

He leans over the table attempting to give a hair ruffle to the both of them, Ruby tenses but leans in while Calem ducks away warily. Jason retracts his hand with a understanding smile, a fire unseen beneath it, and Calem gives a relieved one of his own.

“So...what’s all this about underwear?” he asks, raising an eyebrow at the two. Calem bursts out laughing and Ruby flushes looking away. He hears her mutter under her breath about how she can’t believe that she said that in front of him.

Through snickers Calem explains an odd discussion about superhero costumes devolving to one about unergramets because of ol’ boy scout. Hearing the way topics bounced around so much way honestly mind boggling, the series just doesn’t connect but it did at the same time.

Ruby gives up on being embarrassed, instead laughing at Jason’s bewildered expression as Calem explains with wide smile.

The three talk for several hours, Jason finally calling it quits when Calem could barely keep his eyes open. Ruby went to pick Calem up but Jason stopped her, “You really shouldn’t be carrying him that injured.” He chides, unintentionally emulating Alfred, instead carefully putting the barely awake boy on his back. Calem quickly falls asleep, head resting on Jason’s shoulder. Ruby’s silent protests finally stopping.

She walks him back to their house silently, but Jason can tell she wants to say something. When they stop in front of a decrepit apartment building she cracks, “Yes.” she says, eyes burning with resolve. Jason doesn’t need to inquire any further on what she means, he merely gives a smile and passes Calem to her.

“We can talk more about it next time.” He starts walking away, “You’ve got my number, use it!” he shouts disappearing into the shadows.

From across the building he watches her smile of hope as she rouses her brother and the two walk in together. When he turns and leaves, he can’t shake his own creeping smile.

Thankfully, he won’t leave them in a bad position any longer. He also had an epiphany on how to solve the problem he’d had stuck in his head all day.

-

He did a quick check in with his usual contacts before heading home, a plan in mind, he really didn’t want to waste any more time.

Pulling into the cave he was quick to notice the tense atmosphere, after turning his bike off he sat in silence trying to pick up any noise. His blood runs cold then uncomfortably hot when he hears the the familiar sound of shouted arguing. Grayson’s here.

3:09 AM. It’s far too late to try going to any of his usual home away from homes, besides he has school and this new project to work on. Even if he avoids the batcave, Grayson will eventually make his way up to the Manor like he always does. He’ll seek out Jason and start problems, like he always does. He’ll scream at Jason for being his replacement, like he-

Jason slams his helmet back onto the handlebar, ripping off his mask. He isn't going to run from this, _there is no running from it_. Coming up the stairs and passing the trophies he spots Grayson in his Nightwing gear pointing at Bruce in his Batman gear. Grayson is yelling and Bruce- no _Batman_ \- is a stonewall, standing rigidly with his arms crossed.

Jason tries to slip past them silently, but being trained by the same people really has it’s disadvantages. Grayson’s eyes instantly honed on Jason’s uniform, his angry expression morphing to a furious one. “You changed my uniform.” He hisses, tone dripping with venom.

Jason glares at him, “It ain’t your uniform! You fucking moved on, ya aren’t Robin. Either you're Nightwing or you’re Robin, pick one and leave me the fuck alone!” he snaps, walking away. He really wasn’t in the mood for Dick’s misplaced rage, the stupid asshole totally ruined his joy at finding the solution.

Dick grabs him roughly by the shoulder, jerking the younger boy back and getting in Jason's face, “You. Are. Just. _My_. Replacement.”

Normally Jason wouldn’t give a damn, the insults don’t bother him (they do, they really do-) it’s the fact that he’s receiving them for no fault of his own does. He usually brushes them off and ignores them, but today, Jason’s at the end of his fucking rope.

Jason uppercuts Dick in the chin, before throwing a fast elbow jab into his stomach and a sweeping kick to his legs. Dicks’s anger then disorention giving Jason the upperhand he needed to quickly incompasate the more experienced fighter.

“Your fucking problem is with Bruce, leave me the fuck alone! Be a goddamn adult and stop acting like a child with a temper tantrum. I am my own person, deal with it or get the hell out. You left, stay gone next time if _this_ is how you act.” Jason gave one last kick to Dick’s shin, before turning on his heel and storming out of the batcave, uncaring if he broke the no uniforms in the house rule.

Alfred was in the kitchen sipping a cup of tea, he doesn’t bat an eyelash at Jason’s attire nor heaving breaths, instead he gestures at the table. Jason falls into a waiting chair, digging the palms of his hands into his eyes until he could see colors. He opens them to the sound of a plate being gently set before him, a small dish and teacup laid neatly there.

The butler drops a hand on Jason’s shoulder, “Have some tea, Master Jason.” he says kindly. Jason does as asks, sipping the calming flavor of his favorite brand from Morocco. Alfred sits across from him, drinking from his own cup. The two sit in a solemn silence, sipping on their respective drinks. Jason thinks that Alfred's may be alcoholic, but the man sure as hell deserves it.

Alfred set his cup down, “I do hate when they fight as well, Master Jason.” he says, focusing on refilling his cup with more from his kettle. Jason doesn’t ask how he knew about the fighting, if Alfred wasn’t there for it himself he was probably watching footage from a security camera from here in the kitchen.

Jason knocks the whole thing back, relishing in the burn down his throat, the physical pain distracting him from the mental exhaustion. He scoffs, “Just wish they’d leave me out of their bullshit.”

It’s a testament to how Alfred truly feels right now that he doesn’t even try to correct Jason’s language. Jason stands from the chair, quickly moving around the table and giving a hug to the butler.

The tired and subdued father hugs him back just as tightly, afterall Alfred has to watch both of the boys he raised go at eachothers throats. Jason can’t imagine how painful it must be for Alfred to listen to argument after argument from the sidelines.

The tea cools, but the two are too caught up in comforting each other to give a damn.

-

When Jason finally drags himself to his room it’s 5 am, he resigns himself to a day filled with coffee and taking the patrol night off. If he isn’t going to sleep he may as well get started with his project. The manor is quiet, surprisingly, Grayson decided not to drag shit out. He probably left while he and Alfred were having their heart to heart.

Jason hops onto his bed, grabbing his laptop from the bedside table. Opening it he quickly gets to work, first outlining all his thoughts in the concise way he does for giving reports. All his thoughts of Dick fade away as he gets absorbed into his work.

He spends the next hour or so checking and rechecking his outline and plans, adding details and editing it until he was satisfied. It’s a quite simple plan, but he wants it to be as flexible as possible. It needs to have solutions for every scenario he can think of and the ones he can’t. It has to be able to bend to the needs of those in trouble, not letting anyone float through the gaps like other systems.

Jason has to make this as perfect as he can before getting more eyes on it.

With a quirk of his lips he gives a name to the blank title space, “The Ruby System.”

-

3 days pass without contact from the siblings, Jason spends them catching up with anyone he hadn't visited in few weeks. He dropped by the orphanage and hung out with all the kids, reading stories and tripping over apologies for taking so long to show up again. Afterwards he went to check on some of the kids he rehomed to see if they were still fine, making his down the list carefully. He didn’t want to miss someone and potentially damn them to another shitty home.

His homechecks thankfully came up satisfactory, a part of him alight with joy that his placements gave them a better life. It feels amazing to give people what he received, to make sure that these people get a fair shot at life. Just thinking about implementing the Ruby System makes him giddy, so long as he’s Robin, this will save more people than he could without it.

Even when he inevitably moves on from the Robin mantle, he’ll still dedicate himself to Crime Alley. In fact when he goes solo he’s abandoning upper Gotham all together, Bruce can handle that, Jason wants to help _his_ people. The people that truly need it.

(He doesn’t. He dies, and with it his dreams for the future.)

Jason moves through the different groups of people he knows, reconnecting with some he hasn’t interacted with since he started his career. While in his element he’s a total different person, with people like him he fits in the way he doesn’t anywhere else.

Jason’s place is talking with the prostitutes, orphans, street rats, and gangs with a smile. His place is with those otherwise thrown away by society, and he knows it.

He isn’t unaware of the eyes that follow him or the person that trails him all the while, if Grayson wants to call him a replacement _fine_. Jason, however, does so much more for the people of the alley than Dick and Bruce’s years put together. Let him watch, let him see who Jason truly is.

He’s the goddamn Robin of the streets. The Robin of the alley. He’s the Robin that cares for these people, and Dick can suck it if he wants Jason to give them up.

-

It’s come to a week before his work phone rings with the melody he gave the number the sibling called from last time. Thankfully they called from the same one, not causing a repeat of last times false alarm. He abandons his homework in favor of getting ready, he’ll do it later.

As much as Alfred likes to clear his throat with pointed reminders of doing homework, Jason is already a straight A student. He puts a lot of effort into his education because it matters, it’s a luxury he won’t let go to waste. As shitty as the children at the stupid prep school are, the teachers know their shit.

(He never graduates high school. All his efforts of not letting his chance get away are erased with a warehouse in Ethiopia. Jason has many regrets, that was one of the biggest of them. He wanted a diploma to show that he could, that the street rat _could_ , in the end though...he couldn’t.)

The siblings once again do their banter, but this time they include Jason in it. He participates with a smile, suiting up slower than usual to avoid stabbing himself through the hand with a batarang.

All his good feelings dry up when he hears a faint breath not from either of the children, his fury is quickly shoved down so he doesn’t upset the children. “Hey you two, I need to get on my motorcycle so I have to go now.” they give cheerful goodbyes promising to be at the clinic when he gets there. Jason storms over to the computer, eyes alight with rage.

“What the fuck are you doing.” he hisses at Grayson who sits in the chair, a com in his ear. Jason’s shaking with anger, never has be been so utterly pissed at his stupid ‘brother’, pft yeah right. The asshole has the nerve to not look guilty, Jason ground his teeth when he has the _audacity_ to fucking _shrug_.

“Who in the hell do you think you are!” Jason screams, he’s just about had it with Dick Grayson. The man is the most selfish and immature person he has ever met, and this month has only proved to make Jason hate him. This was the straw that broke the camel’s back, Jason had only ever disliked his actions before, but now he _hates_ Dickwad as a person.

“I was just listening.” He says flippantly, like Jason is unreasonable for being mad. His chin has large bruise, Jason wishes he broke Grayson’s jaw so he wouldn’t have to hear his horseshit. Jason stomps right up to him, getting in his face the same way he did to Jason before.

“ _Leave me the fuck alone._ Stop stalking me, stop getting your friends to whisper about me behind my back, and stop fucking with me because you’re mad at Bruce. I’ve warned you once already, if you don’t back off neither will I. You’re being a goddamn _bully_ , and ya know what I do to bullies?” he pauses giving a sickly sweet smile, ”I knock their teeth out, and we wouldn’t want the perfect golden boy to miss any pearly whites, now would we?”

Jason doesn’t give him a chance to respond, ripping the com out and crushing it benath his heel before storming away. If Grayson wants to hate him, then Jason will hate him right back. Screw all that ‘family’ bullshit, Dick just crossed a line and now he’s going to pay for it.

Jason tears out of the cave, unaware of the shell shocked man he left behind. Nor the fact that a butler watches the proceedings with quirked lips, sensing that Dick had finally seen the error of his ways. He just hopes that Jason will accept him when the time comes.

(Jason dies before Dick can ever fix things.)

-

By the time he reached the clinic he had already shoved all of his feelings for Dick into a tiny box and stored them away. He doesn’t want to be feeling that sort of thing around the kids, they’ll probably notice it. Kids, especially from the Alley are scarily good at reading emotions, and he doesn’t want them to see him like that.

The only people that know of Robin’s bad temper are heroes, villains, and Leslie, Jason would prefer to keep it that way. He may be pissed as hell at Dick, but exposing that to kids that have nothing to do with it would make him no better. Ignoring emotions is a good way to end up like Bruce, but feeling all the time will get you just as screwed in the end. There is no winning with stupid feelings.

He taps the window this time before entering, slipping into a scene near identical to last time, except this time the kids smile and greet him. Calem, who’s in Ruby’s lap has a plaster on his cheek and bandages up and down both of his arms. None of Ruby’s bandages have come off despite the time difference, in fact, they look newer. She was probably injured again along with her brother.

Still, they both smile.

He returns one, suppressing all of the dark feelings and thoughts that bubble with their appearances. These kids don’t need his bad mojo on top of everything else. Jason sits on the desk same as before, giving a ruffle to Ruby and offering one to Calem who accepts it this time. (Bruce does it to him occasionally, less now that he has grown up. He loves it every time and cherishes it, not even mock complaining. He doesn’t want it to stop.)

“So wassup kiddies?” he asks, smiling in that bullshit I-am-amused way Alfred does when they protest. He raises his hands in mock surrender, smirk wide. The three of them squabble playfully, Jason acting like a smug bastard while they argue.

When the argument settles, they spark up a conversation about what happened in the week that they didn’t see each other. The two looked positively entranced with the stories of all the people he met up with and spent time talking to during the week. Ruby in particular looks like she desperately wants to see these gangs he’s talking about.

She would probably fit really well in the work your way out crew, he thinks critically. Calem would follow his sister, and the two would be independent of any adults that could potentially take advantage of them. He also has a feeling that Ruby wants to work hard, and that she wants to take care of her brother like she always has.

The outline of the Ruby system hasn’t been touched since he wrote it, being too caught up in a flurry of people to finalize his thoughts and discuss things with Leslie. It’s going to need many revisions, but he has a gut feeling that this will work. This solution was actually covered in his long list of scenarios and what he could do to improve their lives without being dependant on him.

_For children and teens dealing with abuse, one option available to them is joining a gang. The ones I’d recommend are the ‘Work yourself out’ gang or A.J.’s gang, either would be a nice fit for children coming out of abuse. They would give a home and family along with much need stability, personality and situation should be taken into account when choosing a gang._

He catalogues their injuries once again, these kids would sadly be better off on the streets. It’s a disturbing fact that being homeless is a better life for so many people, but here in the Alley things are just that way.

Jason smiles, pushing all his thoughts out of the way. “Hey, how would you two like to join a gang?” he asks, Ruby’s eyes light up with interest and so does Calem’s. Hook, line, and sinker. He smirks internally while pretending to give it thought, tapping a gloved finger to his chin. “Ya know, I think you two would really fit in with the Work yourself out gang. You seem the type to be interested in that sorta thing.”

Ruby nods and Calem follows in example. Jason has a feeling he doesn’t give a damn where he goes as long as it’s with his sister, he feels as pang of jealousy that he quickly crushes. So what is his adopted brother is an asshole, Jason has all of his Crime Alley family and he sure as hell doesn’t need some Cirius Bastard.

“So…?” he draws out, smirk wide and leaning forward into their faces. Ruby’s eyes glint and she opens her mouth.

-

Getting them out of their house 4 days later when their parents were gone was simple stuff compared to some of the insanity needed to break into places you really shouldn’t go. Yeah, he’ll admit breaking into Atlantis probably wasn't the best move, but at least Arthur laughed his ass off and held no grudge. _Same couldn’t be said for Aqualad, holy shit Jason thought the sidekick would literally jump him and flay him alive._

He doesn’t bother with dealing with the parents, it won’t stick. What he’s learned most of all from his career in vigilantism, is that the law doesn’t, fucking, work. Sure he knew it was unfair, but dealing with it on a daily basis as well as reading law books for Robin training has really hit the nail in the coffin. The legal system sucks, scum like this is better left to rot.

Jason doesn’t feel a thing about stealing all the money and valuables the parents had, along with smashing all the alcohol bottles on the bed and carpet. Nor the fact he ruffed up the room that the siblings shared and made it look like they’d been kidnapped. Knowing these kinds of scumbags, they wouldn’t give a damn about the lost children, in fact they are more likely to be happy.

The two were outside, backpacks on, waiting for Jason to finish. When he steps out with a sharp smile, they return ones of their own with tinges of relief in them. The three of them walk together, Jason leading them further into the Alley then they’d probably ever been before. Calem looks around curiously and noting where they are going, while Ruby is just to wired to care.

They stop in front an apartment building, Jason knocks on the door in a pattern well known to Alley inhabitants. There is rushing footsteps and a girl named Kimberly opens it with a wide smile, the redhead is older than him by 3 years and immediately drags him into a hug. “Rob! Ya finally showed up.” Looking around him she sees the two kids standing awkwardly, “And’ya brought more kids! Come in, come in.” she says enthusiastically.

Her energy and bubbly personality was insane at her age, Jason doesn’t know a single other person in the alley that had her disposition for this long. It just doesn’t survive in a shitty place like this, but Kimberly defied all odds and is chipper as a fucking beaver. How the hell she and Kelsey are in a relationship Jason will never understand, _real_ love puts the strangest of people together.

Kimberly brings them inside and sits them at the table, even at the late hour several teens are milling around with coffee in hand. Some have old and cheap laptops, others school textbooks, he spots Jeremy in the back doing some commissions with careful and steady hands. Kimberly sets down four tea cups and sits across from the three of them.

“So,” she chirps, way to happy then anyone at 11 PM deserves to be, “What do you two want to do? You don’t necessarily have to know what you want to do before joining the fold, it will just make things have a quicker transition.” she explains.

She holds up several fingers, “If you have a talent, use it, but here’s a few things that a lot of us do. Doing homework for others, coding, graphic design, art, sewing, and baking. Some of these may require a bit of theft the get materials if you absolutely can’t afford it, but we try and make honest livings here.” she gives a what-can-you-do shrug and takes another sip of her tea, “Any money you have or make belongs to you. We all take turns making food. You might have to pitch in to buy groceries every once and awhile, but we have a pool of money for that so it’s unlikely. All the rules are quite simple, and you’ll most likely be sharing a room with a couple others. Any questions?” she asks.

They both shake their heads, Kimberly offers another blinding smile and picks a red notebook up from a nearby counter. She flips through it quickly and slides it over to the siblings, tapping the page. “This is all the rules along with things to expect and really just anything you need to know before joining the gang! There is no formal leadership, but I would be glad to help you with any questions or problems. Don’t be afraid to come to me.” she chirps. She stands up, brushing down her pants before bouncing away, probably to code.

How she _likes_ that mumbo jumbo Jason will never understand, sure he knows it, but she eats that shit up. He has a feeling if she ever met Barbra that they’d get along like a house fire. God, that line of thinking is leading to some truly horrifying matchups. The people of the alley should never meet the heroes they would get along with, the world wouldn’t be able to handle some of these.

Kyle Rayner, (the only teen in the hero community that doesn’t hate Jason on principle for not being Dick. He may even dare to consider Kyle his only hero friend.) for example would probably jump at the chance of having a kid his age just as passionate in art as Jeremy is. Actually... that is probably the best match up he can think of. Maybe those two really should meet, unlike the rest on the unholy list they both really need the friend.

He notes it down in his phone, before rising from the chair and placing his empty cup down. The two kids were bent over the notebook, reading it together silently and flipping pages when they were both done. Ruby looks up at the sound of the cup, giving a sad smile to him. “You’re leaving?” she asks, knowing the answer full well.

Jason gives her a smile, ruffling her locks and making a huge mess of her hair. “Don’t worry kiddo, this isn’t goodbye. I visit everyone really often, and I’ll check in to make sure that you’re doing alright and settling in.”

She throws herself into a hug, and Jason quickly drags Calem in. He gives them both a tight and warm hug, trying not to think two hard about how they both positively melt from not being exposed to positive psychical contact. He gives them both one last hair ruffle, “My phone number is in that notebook, when you get your first phone, don’t be afraid to call or text.”

He leaves after saying goodbye to everyone that was awake and one final one to the two siblings, he has a feeling that they’ll really love their time here.

-

After checking Calem and Ruby into the gang, Jason threw himself into the project. Finalizing his thoughts, rewriting it a couple of times, and adding more and more until he couldn’t think of anything else. Feeling as though it was as done as it would ever get, Jason printed it out placing it into a physical folder.

He wouldn’t normally, _it’s messy and could easy get you caught if the wrong person sees something they shouldn’t_ , but Leslie seems to prefer it paper to digital. He skips into the clinic, Kathy immediately groaning and rubbing at her temples. “You’re only coming in through the door to do this to me.” she deadpans, it isn’t a question, it’s a fact.

Jason smirks, pasting an innocent look on what’s visible of his face. “Who, me?” he asks, looking around for someone else. His eyes land on shaggy brown hair and that all familiar hoodie, Noah walks in with a smile. “Stop bullying Aunt Kathy.” he says, the woman in question muttering about him being an angel.

Jason gives his customary hair ruffle, suddenly aware that he does it a lot more often then he realized. “Nah, it’s more fun this way. So how’s things with the giant oaf?” he asks, the 10 year old lights up, immediately jumping into a story about Michael. They walk side by side until they reach Leslie’s office, Noah gives him a quick hug before running off to the break room.

Jason knocks his pattern and opens it without waiting for permission, Leslie is watching him with a raised eyebrow and wry amusement. “Coming through my door? Who are you and what have you done with Robin?” she asks. Jason closed the door behind him, jumping onto the empty space on the desk. He swears she leaves it open just for this purpose.

Leslie rolls her eyes like usual, as if he wouldn’t get off if she asked. He’s sure he’d do most anything if Leslie asked him to. He pulls out the folder from the backpack hidden under his cape, placing it on top of Leslie’s keyboard. She huffs about him not just handing it to her like a normal person before opening it.

She reads through it thoroughly, taking her time so she doesn’t miss a detail. When she’s done she gives a him a smile, “So you figured your way around that problem, eh?”

Jason gives a real smile, not bothering with being Robin around the only person in the world he feels truly knows him. “Yep! I was hoping you could help me improve it, then I can take it to Alfred, then finally Bruce. By then we should have everything covered and this system will be foolproof, so what do you have to say?” he asks pointlessly, he knew her answer before she opened the folder.

“Let’s do it.”

-

Ruby bustles her way round the apartment, dodging kids with laptops balanced in their hands while typing and running kids. Calem is cooking breakfast for everyone, his curly hair pulled into a messy bun. She messes up his hair like always and gives him a kiss on the crown of his head, “Love ya, Calem. See you later.”

He gives a goodbye over his shoulder, smiling wide while stirring together ingredients in the pan. Ruby grabs her backpack from the closet and puts it on with a bounce in her step. Today was special, she was getting going to her first job.

The Bluebird project was being established by a well known bussniesswoman who clawed her way up from abuse and into being the owner of a large company. Her success she says all rests in the Ruby System of Crime Alley, now Jerica wants to make it worldwide.

Ruby will do anything she can to make it a reality and pay back what she has been given. She still feels responsible to this day for the system made in her name, most people don’t know the origins, but she does. She wants to do everything in her power to honor what was made in her name and in turn make something in memory of a kind teen.

Tucking a brown-green lock of short cropped hair behind her ear, Ruby looks up at the colossal building. Taking a deep breath the 18 year old opens the door and steps in, ready for anything that comes her way. Her blouse and sweater may hide fading scars, but all the ones that truly mattered have been long erased just by the memory of the first act of kindness in her life.

Robin saved her, so Ruby will save others. Hopefully those others will save someone else. It’ll start a chain of paying kindness forward, former victims saving current ones. Built by people who have been at the bottom, who want nothing more that to see their ideals through to the end.

Ruby knocks on Jerica’s door with confidence she imated from a boy she knew. The woman asks her to enter in a sweet voice, opening the door she’s greeted with a warm and personal office. Jerica gives her a kind, patient, and _motherly_ smile, confirming all of Ruby’s hopes.

“I’m your intern, Ruby.” the woman doesn’t recoil at the ‘dirty’ accent, instead she smiles and chirps with one of her own. “Welcome on board, Ruby.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. Um. Dick came out of nowhere, this whole chapter came out of nowhere. 4k of this fic was written in a single night, this chapter is kinda all over the place writing style wise bc I kept dropping it for IRL reasons... It's just a mess, a long mess~
> 
> If you want updates on this fic as well as any of my other ones, I'll now be doing progress reports on my tumblr. Also, would you rather me focus solely on putting out this fic, or should I upload some of my other projects? I don't want to have a bunch of incomplete fics lying around that I don't update, but I also drop this fic to work on things that aren't yet posted. Idk what to do ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> Edit: you may have noticed a new relationship tag... Well my multishipper ass couldn't help but want to put them together after thinking over how it would fit into this fic... 
> 
> Check it out for further updates and tidbits I leave out of chapters! @one-giant-gay-nerd


	7. Not a chapter (For real this time)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm taking a break from this fic, please read my A/N for an explanation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm very sorry that I'll be doing this since I personally hate when this happens to a fic I read an I know how frustrating it can be. My heart just isn't in this fic anymore and I find it harder and harder to write this fic with every chapter. Truth be told, I haven't been interested in the DC fandom in close to 2 years and it's hard to post a fic for it with that lack of drive. 
> 
> I kept on with this fic because it was my first and I was determined to see it through to the end, but I can't keep doing this. The quality will drop more that it already is and I will probably stop writing all together. To be honest I've been avoiding my laptop because I feel a since of duty that if I'm writing I should update this fic. With my mental state, r/JD#265 is a determent with a lot of pressure on it. 
> 
> That isn't to say that I hate this fic or anything! I just need to take some time away from it and focus on fics that have my heart and soul in it. When my interest is re-sparked you can expect a flurry of updates and changes as I figure of the plot and make this fic right. That is actually another one of my problems, this fic has no direction whatsoever. I started and posted it on a whim and I had no idea what I was doing, and I still don't. When this returns there will probably be a lot of changes, and hopefully you all agree it's for the better.
> 
> This isn't goodbye, merely a see you later. This fic will NOT be discontinued. It may take a few months or even a year, but it will be back and better than ever when it returns!
> 
> I will be posting other fics of mine from other fandoms and really start to branch out now that I don't have to chain myself to a single fic. I've been thinking about it and I really think this would be the best course of action. I hope that you'll stick around for the better r/JD#265 when I have the passion it deserves once again!
> 
> Now for my final thing to say in this rambley A/N, I want to leave you with a chapter that will hopefully be enough. My drive may be a fraction of what it was when this started, but I did my best to make a long and hopefully good chapter as a parting gift. 
> 
> With that, please enjoy!
> 
> Update: I wrote this note a few weeks after the last chapter update and things are a bit different. I didn't manage to produce a chapter for jd because I utterly fell in love with a different project. The first chapter is approaching 20k and I can see a bright future for this one where r/jd needs some work. I'll put some tender love and care into when I'm ready and make it cohesive and better. 
> 
> Sorry but you'll just have to settle for the incomplete chapter I was working on if you want anything.

**Incomplete 7th chapter:**

Jason has cried few times in his lifetime, he’s never felt the need to waste time on tears when it would get him nowhere. He can remember every single time he has cried since he could form memories. He cried when his drunk father killed his dog, Jason bawled over the corpse for hours even while the screaming continued around him. He remembers crying when he found his mother had finally kicked the bucket, the only person that ever cared for him, even if it was in her own little way, was gone.

He remembers that he didn’t bat an eyelash at the Joker’s beatings, pain is just pain. Jason also remembers the quiet tears he shed while watching the timer tick and the crawling realization that he would die right here. He remembers all of his racing thoughts of all the people he left behind and the heavy regret in the back of his throat about ever coming to Ethiopia. He remembers his last thoughts being about how he didn’t want to die.

Jason really needs to stop drifting into the darker memories, it’s ruining one of the only times he’s cried out of happiness. There are warm arms encircled around him, trapping him in between all of these feelings of love. Synthia and Derek don’t let go, and neither does Jason.

Jason has had to say goodbye or let go too many times, just this once he wants to be selfish and hold on. He wants to throw caution to the wind and run full steam ahead towards people that love him. (He’ll just keep ignoring the fact that there are people waiting for him. He just can’t reopen those old wounds. He can’t tell them that the boy they loved died. Jason just isn’t the same to the Robin they knew.)

A nose nudges him in the hand, licking his fingers and trying to get his attention. Col whines when Jason doesn’t give it to him and starts pawing at his hand, trimmed nails scratching at his hand. It doesn’t hurt, not after so many gunshot and stab wounds, but Jason picks up the dog and pulls him into the hug anyways.

Col is content to be held like a stuffed animal in Jason’s arms while being squished by Derek. Weird dog. The rare dog the Jason had seen while growing up and patrolling the alley would sooner bite off your finger then allow itself to be squeezed in any manner. Maybe at some point Jason should stop comparing everything to the alley, but he doesn’t think he could. The alley stays with you till the day you die.

He died. He has no right to go up and reopen wounds. Jason lost all the people that mattered to him, it’d be selfish and wrong to go crawling back after all he’s done. He can’t in good faith go back to being ‘Robin’ after all the shit he did as ‘Red Hood’.

(It’s all excuses. He’s just scared. He’s scared that they will reject him when they see what he’s become. He can’t take that. Not from them.)

He’s snapped out of his thoughts by a poke to the back of his head. Instantly his eyes widened, he was way too out of it. Even deep in his thoughts he should have heard footsteps or smelt the familiar scent of motor oil and shitty shampoo. That was disgustingly sloppy, he should have known Roy was there long before he had the chance to touch Jason.

“Hey man, you okay?” Roy asks, voice a touch concerned. He also probably realized that Jason must have been Marianas trench deep in his own mind to not call Roy out. Jason pulls away from the warm arms, Col still in his arms as he turns to face Roy and Kori. Koriand’r is hovering near Roy her face pinched with concern, she’s never been the type to hide or conceal her emotions, it’s what Jason likes about her.

Kori, who was wearing human clothes for this occasion with a simple white sweater and dark jeans, floats closer to Jason. Realizing that Jason hasn’t said anything yet and both of the Brantley’s also look concerned, he quickly throws on a smile. “I’m fine.”

Absolutely nobody believes him. Even Spoiled Dog and Col give him unimpressed stares at his excuse. Geez, it’s simultaneously the sweetest and most annoying thing in the world to be surrounded by people that give a shit about his well being. Synthia is giving him that look that Dinah has mastered, the if-you-don’t-cough-it-up-there-will-be-consequences look. From someone he’s only known to be friendly it’s disconcerting to see such an expression.

Then again it’s always the nice ones that will come back with an axe. Kimberly was probably the kindest person he had ever met, but she didn’t hesitate to shoot a burglar with a sickly sweet smile when the man had invaded the apartment. That looks still sends shivers down his spine, Jason has beheaded people but Kimberly is still more terrifying giving a nonlethal shoulder wound. She didn’t kill the man, but her lack of hesitation and expression just made for an overall shit your pants moment.

Nobody ever double crossed Kimberly or Kelsey, even the newer recruits knew that she was not someone to mess with. She may have been kind with a bubbly personality, but there was a reason it survived. Thinking back on it, she may have had several screws loose, but then again every other person from the Alley did as well. Maybe it’s something in the water?

Jason blinks, he doesn’t know why but lately all his mind keeps going back to is Crime Alley. It’s always been in the back of his mind since his demise, but ever since he found out about this whole JD bullshit he keeps thinking about it. He’s been covering it up with the Brentley’s, but now that he’s sitting across from them, all he can think about is the Alley he left behind. Why?

It’s like a siren’s song calling him home, but he can’t. No matter how his thoughts drift, how his heart yearns, or how much he is called home, he can’t return. He just can’t.

He pushes all of his thoughts of the Alley out of mind once again, Jason has a feeling that he’s going to start doing that a lot more often. This time he made sure to say aware of reality even when his thoughts were drifting. Roy and Kori had introduced themselves to Synthia and Derek, now the four of them were making polite conversation while shooting frequent looks at Jason. They’re probably waiting for me to get my shit together.

Jason takes a few deep breaths and pulls himself together. He’s free to space out on this subject at the dead of night, but he really doesn’t want to ruin what should be an otherwise amazing experience. After going through his usual exercise of bottling his feelings for later, Jason reopens his eyes with a much clearer mind. He knows it’s just a temporary fix, but he needs that extra time. He can deal with all that shit later, for now he wants to enjoy what’s happening in the moment.

“Okay, now I’m actually fine.” he says. Roy eyes him intently, his gaze piercing into Jason in a way it rarely does. As much as Roy plays the fool, Jason never forgets the fact that Roy is undoubtedly among the smartest vigilanties period. Others may neglect his intelligence because of his personality, but they are all fucking idiots.

Roy, seemingly done with his assessment of Jason’s soul, relaxes and gives his nod of approval. His smile and eyes slipping back into his usual lighthearted persona, not a hint of his previous seriousness visible. It always unnerved and impressed Jason how easily Roy was able to change from being serious to his usual mask, like a flip of a switch he turns it on and off. Jason was decent at hiding things most of the time, but his masks aren’t impenetrable, especially to those who know him well. If Jason’s mask was a stonewall, then Roy’s was solid lead.

“So, Jay…” Roy starts with his signature shiteating grin, making Jason’s stomach sink with dread. The dog in Roy’s arms seems to be looking down it’s nose at Jason, a similar shiteating gleam in it’s dark eyes. Jason officially thinks that the dog is an alternate universe version of Roy that he’s taking care of until the portal comes back for him. ‘What if Roy’s bag is the portal.’ Jason shakes himself out of his increasingly disturbing thoughts in favor of whatever hell will be spewed out of Roy’s mouth.

“We got invited to a family dinner! Doesn’t that sound like so much fun.” The redhead says merrily, perfectly aware of the look of horror on Jason’s face. This was payback. Roy was such a fucking petty ass bitch! So what if Jason spent the whole reunion dinner with Dinah telling her embarrassing things about Roy he’d done in their years apart. It was all in good fun! Jason did not deserve this the day he met his pseudo family face to face for the first time!

Jason sends an Alfred glare at Roy, who isn’t fazed in the slightest. Goddammit why must Roy be so accustomed to disappointment!? He’s also immune to threatening glares and begging ones, there’s nothing left in his bag of deterrents!

Jason let’s put a sigh of defeat, knowing full well that he’ll just have to submit to his fate. Roy’s trumpaint snicker makes Jason want to deck him, the soft laughter from Derek and Synthia being the only thing holding him back. He slumps into his chair looking down at Col, who had remained faithfully in his lap, even the dog seems to be laughing at him.

-

(Brief Interlude)

Catherine Todd was beautiful when she was sober. With silky locks of red hair, stunning green eyes, and a dazzling smile she was breathtaking. (Jason would never tell, but the day he met Barbara he had to excuse himself early. He locked himself in a nearby closet and sobbed for the first time since Bruce picked him up from the streets. Barbara Gordon is every bit as beautiful as his mother, in fact they could have passed as parent-child better than Jason did.)

Jason inherited his father's black hair from his father, his blue eyes, his tanned skin, and his awful temper. Jason had always wished he looked more like his mother, now he has toxic green eyes with flecks of blue and he wishes he could go back.

His mother was beautiful and everyone knew it. Those men used to wait eagerly until she was in withdraw before offering what she wanted for what they wanted. Jason grew up listening to the moans of his mother and grunts of those men. He watched them leave with satisfied smirks, uncaring of his mother who was always passed out on the bathroom floor shaky and pale, with dried tear tracks on her face. Years of covering her up with a towel and sitting on the toilet in wait for her to wake up. He saw as she started to care less and less and began doing the offering so she could get her fix.

Catherine Todd was beautiful, but Jason thinks in a dark little corner of his mind that the time she was truly breathtaking was in death. It made it all the more bitter that when he found his mother overdosed, she looked at peace for the first time in his life. Slumped against the wall with her red hair spilling over he body, a small smile on her face, her green eyes staring lifelessly at her lap. In his memories, the sad truth is that she was better off dead than alive.

In all honesty? So was Jason.

-

They decided to drive to the house in separate cars, the couple in front with the outlaws trailing from behind. The car ride was filled with playful ribbing and high spirits, Jason putting all of his strange thoughts behind him and just enjoying time with his teammates. As much as Roy get’s on his nerves, the redhead is his best friend. (He ignores that both of them were Dick’s friends first. That like always, Jason gets sloppy seconds. He ignores the fact he knows they’ll leave him like everyone else.)

 

-

-

-

 

This is the incomplete interlude I started working on, it is centered around the gangs of Crime Alley.

 

-

 

Screw’s wiry and bony body never felt so small to Jason then when he saw the young boy with so much weight on his shoulders near a breakdown. He looks so frail and tiny, nothing comparable to his with confidence and cautiousness that make up his attitude. For all his trust issues, Screw cares, oh he cares. It’s all those feelings that lead to Screw in an alley holding back tears with the most devastated expression Jason has ever seen.

Jason grew up in the Alley, he’s seen plenty of loss. His own and others. He knows that shattering feeling just as much as he knows what it looks like on another. He understands how much it kills you that someone you love died, how it feels like their cold body took your heart away with it. Jason knows this.

So why is it that looking at this 16 year old, only a year older than him, make his insides curl and make him scream at how unfair the world is. Jason knows this. He's seen it. He's experienced it. 

But looking at this utterly broken _child_ Jason feels like killing. Jason has never wanted to kill someone before despite how violent he may get, he knows his temper is poor, but never has he wanted to take a life. He knows the consequences better than Bruce and his line bullshit ever will. 

But here he is, watching a kid he's come to see as a friend grieve over the loss of one of his own. Screw is shaking, his green eyes utterly vacant and glossy, but no tears fall. Jason knows that Screw must want to cry so badly, but his habits just won't let him, he knows how much it's probably tearing him up that he can't even express his feelings. 

Jason can't think of anything else he can do other than to cross the Alley and pull the scrawny teen into a tight hug. Screw breaks. All of his resolve at staying strong melting at the fierce embrace. Tears roll down his waterproof uniform, Jason just holds on tight to the boy whose body wracks with the force of his sobs. 

Screw let's out this terrible screaming sound, it's the most heartbreaking noise Jason has ever heard. Despite never having interacted with the victim, Holland, Jason feels like he just lost something. It takes his breath away with just how much this is making him feel. He's found so many kids that never made it through the night, yet here he is, close to tears hugging a broken boy. 

Jason wants to cry, he wants to kill, he wants to tear his own heart out, he wants Holland to be the one hugging Screw for an utterly different reason. Jason wants what will never happen. 

His eyes stay dry, his temper builds to an all time high, and a body cools in a puddle of its own blood not 15 feet away from the grief-ridden teens. 

-

There is no funeral. Of course there isn’t. This is Crime Alley where with every breath you take another has taken their last, this is the place where if he focus hard enough, you can _smell_ the cloying scent of death. This is that part of Gotham that gave birth to so many evils, far too little goods, and an uncountable amount of victims.

Sadly, today on Lost One’s Plain, several sobbing kids shovel out a hole. The dirt on the plain is uneven, fresh dirt overturned and many, many, many grave markings. The marking are for those lucky enough to be found. This stretch of barren land is perhaps the most disgusting place in this damned alley, it’s the fact that you can’t see an end to the graves and it could take hours to discover a space big enough for _your_ loved one.

Somewhere on this plain of land, Catherine Todd lies. Jason hasn’t visited her since he placed her marker, he couldn’t. He buried the only family he ever knew, and now he doesn’t even know which marker is hers in a sea of other ones. At least she received the proper Alley send off, if Jason had failed her that much-

A wail rips through his thoughts with a vengeance, Jason whips around and his heart sinks to an all time low. Ella, the normally cheerful ball of joy, is bounding over towards them with her small face full of despair. She falls to her knees, creating all new rips in her torn and patched up dress, her shaking hands hovering over her gang members corpse. Her tears fall onto a pale face, murky brown eyes forever unseeing, and roll through the blood caked onto the young face. The boy, _the corpse_ , is- _was_ only 12. (Such an unlucky small number. So short, so little, so young. _GOD HE’S TOO_ **_YOUNG_ **.)

Ella’s heartbreak only sets off a chain-reaction, the digging stops, all of their arms now too weak to continue the task. All of the members of the gang watch as their youngest grieves over the loss of a sibling, over the loss of her brother, over the loss of _their_ brother. All of their it-must-be-done fades away in the face of their overwhelming suffering. The wails, screams, tears, and shouting of 7-once-9 children. 

Screw, however, keeps digging. Silent tears roll down his dirty face, but he never once stops. He doesn’t look over at the corpse of someone he once knew, nor the devastation of his remaining family, instead he turns his back and digs. The pile grow bigger by his side in Screw’s single-minded determination to at least give his friend a proper burial.

Jason shakes away the feeling of not belonging and intruding on something he shouldn’t, he steps away from the sidelines, picks up a fallen shovel, and joins Screw. The two work in silence, the only sound being that of the grief behind them. They dig, when their arms grow numb and two weak arms protest, they dig. They shovel, when the screams never stop and Jason’s tears never fall, he digs. Jason digs a grave for someone who died far beyond his time in a sea of markers.

Jason digs a grave, it isn’t his first, it isn’t his last. Jason feels hollowed out as he continues wish the motions of digging. Like something is being scraped out of him in time with his movements, as if each new bit of dirt was _something_ he was tossing away. He digs anyways. 

He doesn’t look at Screw, he doesn’t turn and look back at the destroyed family, he doesn’t look out at the sea of the forgotten. Instead, he digs. 

He looks at the dirt and tries not to slip into memories of his first grave here, he tries not to fall into the trap of his mind. Jason shovels and tries not to think of a beautiful woman, with a smile he hadn’t seen in so long slowly being covered in dirt. The 15 year old tries to chase away thoughts of how she looked happier and more at peace then she ever did, even on her most doped up days.

Jason doesn’t looks up, he doesn’t look through a sea to try and find the one that marks his mother. He doesn't look at the marker near where he saw Ella collapse, Jason saw enough. He saw too much. Jason digs, his mask has the whites on, he can’t decide if it’s better or worse in this situation. 

Then again, nobody would hardly give much thought to something that trivial in the face of something so gargantuan. Secrets and truth hardly mean anything when compared to loss and grief.

Jason doesn’t belong here, he shouldn’t be here. He digs in time with Screw, the two of them in a mechanical rhythm with both of their minds so far from what they are doing they couldn’t even be found in Russia. Jason’s suit is supposed to bring hope, it’s supposed to be magic for others, _Robin_ is supposed to mean to save. To Jason it always meant to save-protect-serve-rescue-fight for others, now here he is in a hole that’s steadily getting lower with a boy almost as old as he is.

Jason always was a failure of a Robin.

-

Jason didn't return to Crime Alley that day, or the next one. He didn't return for a week, only checking in through his limited contacts with technology that can inform him of the situation. He barely left his room, let alone the manor. 

This wasn't Jason's first 'funeral', but goddamn was it the hardest one he's ever been through. Not even his own _mother's_ death affected him on this level. It feels like a scale has been shifted, like a careful balancing act has finally failed, both sides falling into utter disarray with no win or lose, just… chaos. 

He feels so much, yet so _little_ . A dried empty lake, yet a raging ocean. Jason feels so pulled in different directions that he can't _function._ He can't drag himself out of his room for school, let alone being _Robin_. 

He doesn't know _why_ he so torn. He's seen death, depravity, darkness, the filth of Gotham, abuse, and horrors he could never utter but had to witness- and _nothing._ Every time he moved forward. Each time he never got stuck in place. He's attended countless burials, he's seen prostitutes dressed in their best while mourning their own, he's watched children bury their parents and parents bury their children. Jason has always carried on, even if it was with a new weight in a collection full of tragedies he's witnessed and carried with him.

Why is it that Holland Kole, has broken Jason to this extent? How is it that the death of someone he barely knew has destroyed him when nothing else scratched the surface? Why is it that Jason is _crying_ for a boy whose voice he doesn't know the sound of? What does it say about him that he never shed a tear for him, or her, or those kids, or any thing else he has put to rest. What does it say that one of the funerals with the least personal ties he has ever attended, was the one to do him in?

He knew it took a special kind of fucked up to survive the Alley. The people just aren’t the same as those miles away, for all of Gotham’s problems, it has nothing on crime alley. Bruce’s dumb little crusade is pitiful when it comes to the alley. Maybe it's lingering resentment towards the place that took away his parents. Well boo-fucking-hoo Bruce, he isn’t the first person to have their loved ones killed in the alley. What right does he have to actively ignore, and therefore doom, a whole section of a city. How _dare_ he.

Saving Gotham is like trying to clear pollution from the ocean, a never ending cycle of cleaning and destruction, set at a standstill where both try and both fail and win at the same time. 

Jason hummed a song to himself when all he wanted to do was scream, the sorrowful and haunting melody what he liked to call the death hymn. He remembers how his mom gathered him up in her arms and hummed in his ears while he sobbed over the death of his dog. The way Jason stared blankly at her smiling face and empty eyes while humming a song. How he hummed while putting dirt over her face and watching the mother he loved slowly be reclaimed by nature. 

Jason hummed to himself in the silence of his room, his cover cocooned around him as if it could protect him. He rocked subtly back and forward, gaze blankly staring at the wall, he hummed his ode to death. He wonders who it's for…  Holland, his mother, all those in his bag of weights, or perhaps he's humming to himself. 

Jason never understood the meaning of a part of you dying. He wonders briefly why it was this that pushed him over the edge. Why nothing else could budge him but suddenly he's shoved into a bottomless trench. 

Jason hummed. Stuck in his thoughts. 

The Ruby System has been active for 7 months, it’s made a difference. But it’s not enough. 

-

A.J.’s gang (2 months ago)

A.J. rubbed his eyes and slumped back into his chair letting out a tired sigh. A small snicker comes from the other side of the room, without opening his eyes he lets out a groan. “Aw, you getting too old for this A.J.?” Robin cooed, voice mocking without any true bite. A.J. opens up a single eye to glare at the young vigilante, the teen only grins in response from his place on the windowsill.  

Robin slips further into the room on silent feet, dancing his way towards A.J.’s desk with a certain kind of gruff grace like he owns the place. He plops down on the corner of A.J.’s desk, leaning forward with a smirk. “So what can I do for ya’, Old man?” he asked, shiteating grin firmly in place.

A.J. clenches his fist until his knuckles turn white, he really loves the kid, but he always knows how to push A.J.’s buttons. Robin, the little gremlin he is, knows exactly what he’s doing and grinned wider. A.J. shook his head, letting a small smile grace his tired face. He stands from the chair, going over to a medium sized safe gifted to him by Robin when they gained the Warehouse. 

A.J. opened it, not bothering to try concealing the password. If Robin really wants to get in, he will. There are no protections strong enough to keep that little shit out of anything that he truly wants to know. Robin watched him with his lazy smirk, swinging his dangling legs in front of him. He’s still far too small for A.J.’s tastes despite filling out slowly over the years, some damage just can’t be undone no matter how many good meals you get.

A.J. gets the latest files from the safe, stacking them together neatly before dropping them on Robin’s lap. The teen picks up the one on top and starts flipping through it quickly, skimming over the information before moving on to the next. After getting the gist of the 7 folders Robin gave him a nod and grin, putting them all in a bag he only carries in Crime Alley that hides securely under his cape.

“Hey, A.J.?” the older of the two gives his attention to the young bird who’s perched half way in his office and half out it. After receiving a hum, Robin barreled on, “Take care of yourself, the kids need you. You’re going to be 21 next year, you can’t let yourself burn out too quickly. I sense you have years of being a leader ahead of you, don’t throw it away.” the normally nonchalant boy was serious, his harderend eyes staring A.J. down even behind the whites of his mask.

A.J. gave a slow nod, accepting that maybe he should start delegating power a bit. Being in control of separate gangs, scavenging groups, orphans, and so many damn kids is a lot of work. Their group grows everyday and while it warms his heart to see these kids getting the protection they need, Robin is right that he’s losing his tight control and struggling to keep up.

“I’ll start making ranks like the Grim, anything else you need?” With a shake of his head, Robin slipped out the window and into the night, disappearing without a trace. A.J. needs to start preparations to do such a thing, but it can wait until tomorrow. 

He leaves the office making his way to the nursery room, the youngest of the gang, 1-4 year olds are all put in this room. The Alley is no place for children, and sadly A.J.’s gang gets an infant or child on their doorstep at least once a month. They’ve taken to devoting a team to take care of them and educate them, when they are older A.J. hopes to pass them over to the WYWO gang. 

He softly trails a finger over a small chocolate colored cheek of a sleeping 9 month old girl, these kids deserve the best. They will get their best shot at life, A.J. will make sure of it. He settles into an empty bed in the room, the sound of the bed waking a few of the older and more wary kids. A few of them, seeing that it’s only him, go back to sleep. 4 of them however come over to his large ratty bed, he lifts the covers and the sleepy children silently curl up on and around him.

A.J. falls easily to sleep, surrounded by the warmth of children he would do most anything to protect. 

-

That's it, sorry!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IF you want to hear about my new fic, it's for South Park. It centers around the McCormick family and I am deeply in love with writing it. I can see it easily becoming 100k+ with the ease I can churn out this particular fic, I've got everything pretty much sorted out so it'll be much smoother sailing, promise.

**Author's Note:**

> Smash kudo, bookmark, and subscrible for more! Feel free to comment as well~


End file.
